our world their world
by symmetryfreak
Summary: in this story 5 friends do a spell and enter the world of black butler how will Ceil and the others react and what will happen when aloise enters the story. how did 2 demons get hurt and what happens whena knife comes up. will love come to be or murder maybe both. what will they think of the new assasin read to find out what happens


The Beginning (in the Outside world)

"Hey Tinny!" Magginz exclaimed.

"Hey Magginz! Almost everyone is here we're just waiting for the other two." I said excepting her awkward embrace.

"Who's here?" Magginz asked.

"Well Seryna is here." I answered.

Cool!" Magginz exclaimed running and hugging Seryna.

"Hello there Magginz." Said a very shocked Seryna.

"OMG! A KITTY!" Magginz exclaimed running and hugging my cat Sully.

"Yes Magginz that is my cat pet her as long as you like we're petting Precious and Little Bear." I said with a sigh.

'Ding Dong' the door bell rang.

"I'll get it!" I exclaimed leaving my seat and the adorably fluffy puppy.

"Oh hey Hannah, Chantelly. We've been expecting you." I said with a creepy smirk on my face.

"Ya lets do this!" Chantelly exclaimed." Thanks for hosting this Tinny."

"No problem I WANTED to do this." I said with a grin.

"Ok now let's start our experiment. Now everybody hold hands after I finish making the symbol around us." Chantelly instructed as she prepared the ritual.

We all held hands and chanted the words "Kimatoyla chalynka" we repeated that a few more times. After a little while the star started to glow. We all looked with anticipation, then it happened.

The Beginning (In the other world)

"Sebastian get me some tea." I ordered him.

"Yes my lord. As you wish." He said and bowed. "Oh and don't get distracted by any cats."

That butler can really get on my nerves especially when he is obsessed with cats, but he does keep that freak Alois away from me. Now where was I before I was interrupted by those buffoons and Elizabeth. Oh that's right I was doing paper work. Now lets get on with it.

"Master your tea." Sebastian said as he wheeled in a cart with ea on it.

Alright now serve it to me. Say Sebastian does something feel….. strange about the to you?" I asked.

"Now that you mention it it does seem more metallic I believe something is going on that is unworldly." He answered with mystery in his eyes.

Then I want you to find out what it is." I ordered.

"Yes master." He said bowing. After he left the room started to glow and a star like the one on my eye appears and 5 girls 2 dogs and 1 cat appear they seem to have pasted out.

"Sebastian!" I called.

"Yes master." He appeared.

"Put them in rooms. 2 in each room but one can have their own room you choose what rooms they get." I said, but he was hypnotized by the cat.

"Wha- Yeas master." He said and bought them each to a room.

"uhg that butler gets distracted by the most idiotic things." I sighed as he walked out carrying all of them plus the cat.

'hey those dogs are kinda cute and really fluffy.' I thought as they came to me. Hey look they have name tags. Precious Little Bear. I read. Those are strange names for something. Hey they like to sniff me. I think I'll just pet them just for a little while.

A little while later Sebastian came in.

"Master The girls have woken up they wish to see you." He said a little dazed by the cat he was holding.

"Alright then how out you bring the dominant one. The one who leads the rest." I said a little disgusted by the sight of him cuddling with the cat.

"Alright then master." He said not taking his eyes away from the cat.

A few minutes later he came in with a blonde girl wearing a blue and white sweatshirt and pants. I've never seen a girl wearing pants before. She had hazel eyes and her hair was up in a ponytail with a few strands hanging out. She looked as if she had struggled with coming here. Sebastian had her by the arm but still holding the cat.

"Ok what do you want from me Ceil." She asked in an angry voice.

"I want to know how you got here and how you know my name I haven't told you that." I asked amused with the death glare she gave Sebastian when he let her go.

"Well I'm not from here as you may have guessed and I know your name because I do. I suppose Sebastian likes my cat he won't give me my cat sully back. Oh and I know he's a demon and that you've made a contract with him. That's why you wear the eye patch to hide it. You like to Wear the colo blue you're engaged to Elizabeth you a

hae a pet demon hound you hate Alois Trancy and you have three clumsy people working for you not including Tanaka they're names are Mey Rin, Bard, and Finny. Elizabeth's maids name is Paula. You hate Lord Druitt you like to play chess. You hate cats I'm guessing that you like my dogs with the amount of dog hair on you. By the way you think that life is like a chess game and that you're the king until your time comes to fall. Your known as the Queens gard dog the Scotland yard finds a nuisance you like to carry a can your parents died in a fire when you were young I believe that you were tortured by some people you are familiar with unworldly things you have a ring that is part of the hope diamond I family heirloom and you prefer to in charge." She said with a mischievous smile. I was in shock. How did she know so much about me." Oh and you've been engaged to Elizabeth since you we're little."

She knows so much about me how is this. I quickly pull myself together so I can ask a question.

"You are very feisty and full of knowledge. Tell me your name."I said with a smirk.

"My name is Paige but my friends call me Tinny but you can call me anytime. Just kidding but I need to get back to my friends." She said prying the cat from Sebastian" Come on Sully we need to get back."

"She is quite the feisty one isn't she?" Sebastian said with a smirk.

"Yes and shell be of great use to me." I said also with a grin.

After Sebastian left I started to play with her dogs again.' She is quite resourceful and intriguing she knows everything about me and I know almost nothing about her. I wonder what her story is and if I can use her like one of my pawns. She is quite the feisty one. I shall find out more about her. After a while I went down stairs to have dinner.

As I walked into the room a girl squealed.

"Yes hello welcome to the Phantanhive Manor. I do hope you enjoy your stay here with us." I said giving them a fake smile.

"Uhg Ceil please don't give us that fake smile they might fall for it but I know what a fake smile looks like. So either be real or don't show." Said Paige from earlier.

"Very well Mistress Paige." I said with a smirk.

"Now that was real ok so now I will introduce the others. This is Hannah." She said pointing to a short blonde girl with blonde hair the girl that squealed." This is Magginz but her real name is Maggie." She said pointing to an average height curly blonde." This is Seryna." She said pointing to a tall brunette wearing heals. "And this is Chantelly but her real name is Chantelle." She said pointing to a red head with glasses that was also average height.

"Well welcome all of you I hope you enjoy your stay here." I said with a grin.

Paige smiled at seeing my grin, but I wonder what she's smiling about. After dinner I went to my room.

"Sebastian who has the single room?" I asked.

"Why my lord Mistress Hannah. Mistress Paige was going to have it but insisted on Hanna having it since Hannah doesn't like to share a room." He answered.

"Well then where is she staying?" I asked.

"She's staying 2 doors down from here with her friend Mistress Chantelle." He answered.

"Fairy well I will find out more about them tomorrow." I said and went to bed.

(Back with the girls)

"So how'd it go?" Chantelle asked.

"Well he seemed very interested in me since I know more about him than anyone should." I said with a grin.

"So did you tell him anything about you?" asked Chantelle.

"Only what my name is. I do believe that he will want to find out more about me though. Something's going on in his head the way he smirked at us. He has to have a plan or an idea or something." I said.

"Really how can you tell?" she asked.

"Well he smirked and he doesn't smirk for no reason now does he?" I said.

"Well no but I'm going to bed now. Good night Tinny." She said falling asleep.

"Good night Chantelly." I whispered and fell asleep.

I dreamt that I was being forced to give information that if I didn't give them it they were going to hurt my friends. I didn't want my friends to get hurt, but I couldn't give them the information. They brought in Chantelle and a panicked there were 2 ways to get them to not hurt them. I could take the beating myself or I could tell them the information. I chose the first one.

"Please don't hurt them! I'll take the punishment just please don't hurt them!" I squealed in my dream begging them to let them go. They finally agreed and let them go. They took a whip and started whipping at my face blood trailed down my face, but I could take more pain. The one pain I could not take is if I was forced to watch while they hurt my friends. I sat there taking the pain as they repeatedly hurt me. By the time a door opened I was covered in blood and sweat and couldn't speak. I just glared at them. I woke with a start covered in sweat.

"Few it was only a dream what time is it?" I said as I looked at my watch.

It was 3:30 in the afternoon.

"Oh man how could I have slept for so long? I gatta get ready quick." I said as I ran and got dressed and brushed my hair. There was a knock on the door.

"Yes come in." I said putting my hair up. It was Sebastian.

"Good afternoon Mistress Paige. Did you sleep well?" he asked with a grin.

"Yes I did now shut up I don't usually sleep this late, and I haven't for a while." I said with a glare.

"The Master Ceil would like to see you. Will you please go to his study." He said.

" No I will not." I said with a thought of the grin he gave us last night.

"Not willingly but I was given orders to bring you here no matter what." He said with a smirk.

"Oh and how do suppose you're going to be doing that." I said with a smirk.

He grabbed my arm, but I twisted away. He went to grab me but I dodged. Was he really trying to force me to go. The bserva makes mewant to laugh. He takes a swing at me but I catch his arm and fling him over my shoulder. Surprisingly he land on his feet. Just then someone walks into the room.

"Hey Paige yo-? Hey why I you call me before you started fighting hold up lt me make some popcorn and pull up a chair and get Ceil he needs to see this." Seryna said and left the room.

Sebastian and I gave eachother questioning looks. A few minoutes later Seryna was back with popcorn 2 chairs and Ceil.

"Ok now Ceil you have to watch this fight I guarantee you it will be amazing. I have 5 dollars on Paige. Who you voting for." Seryna bserva on.

"Well have no doubt that Sebastian will win this fight. So I will bet 5 dollars on Sebastian." Ceil said with a grin.

Sebastian and I started our fight again. This time I took a swing at him, but he dodged. He can tell what move I'm going to do next. I'll just have to fake him out. He tried kickin me, but I flipped to the side. I went to elbow him in the gut knowing that he would proably lean forward to dodge it so I went imidiatly into an uppercut nailing him in the face. I heard a grunt as Sebastian bservan back holding his jaw. He lounged at me as he ran at high speed twards me I stepped to the ide to let him run into the wall behind me. Another grunt came from Sebastian. I grabbed the closest thing I could get my hands on which in this case was the brush on the night stand and lodged it into his gut while he was still dazed. A ran up behind him and pushed him up against the wall near the side of the bed near my pillow. I made sure I had a tight grip on him so he I move his hands and smoothly grabbed the knife I had hidden under my pillow. Holding it with a tight grip put it up to him neck and said with a smirk.

"Checkmate. Game over Sebastian if you take one move with the tight grip I have on this knife up on your neck then your head will come off. I win."

I let him go still holding on to the knife and kicked him in the shin.

"How did she? How could she have won he's a demon and she's a human. Or is she also a demon." Ceil said confused.

"No Ceil I just know how to handle myself. I don't give up easily nor do I intend to." I said with a grin.

"Alright Paige won now hand over my 5 dollars." Seryna said holing out her hand.

Ceil gave her a smirk and hesitated so I lunged the knife I was still holding ackwards nailing Sebastian right in the side.

"I knew something was off. You I give up easily now do you Sebastian." I said as I turned around taking back my knife from his side." Great now I have to clean it. Sebastian go clean yourself up you look pathetinc holding your side like that. Just go clean yourself up and remember next time you want to attach me. And you Ceil why don't you just come get me yourself your friken 2 doors down are you really that lazy that you wont even walk 2 doors down. Now theres blood on the floor were are the rags I have to clean this up. Urg now I have to redo my hair and clean my sweatshirt." I said pulling out my hair tie and my sweatshirt. I walked around finding a rag and cleaning up the blood. I handed the sweatshirt to Mey Rin and told her to not ruin it.

'Snap'

"Oh man My hair tie broke." I said putting my hair in place as I gathered new clothes so I can take a bath." That was my only one."

(Back with Ceil)

"I can't believe she beat you Sebastian. Were you holding back or is she a demon." I said in disbelief.

"No Master I asure you I did not hold back and she is human. She is cunning and strong I was surprised to bservant when she somehow knew that I was about to attach her from behind. She is very bservant. " Sebastian said in awe.

" Verry well please tell her that I have invited her to play chess with me. I have some questons to ask her." I said. How can someone like her be so intelligent and cunning about self defence. I wander if she can beat me in a game of chess. After a little while Paige walked in. She was wearing a light blue tank top and pants. Her hair was down and had light wet blonde curls.

"Hello Paige would you like to join me in a game of chess?" I asked.

"Well I didn't come to look at you." She said with a smirk.

We sat down and set up the board.

"So Paige will you tell me about yourself the others did." I said.

"Nope and you can't make me." She said with a smirk.

"Ok then how bout we make a deal. If I win you have to tell me about yourself. If you win then I'll do whatever you want. Deal?" I asked in a playful tone.

"Ok deal." She said with a grin.

We played for about half an hour until finally.

"Checkmate Paige. I win now you hold up your nd of the deal." I said with a smirk.

"Alright then a deal is a deal what do you want to know ask questions and I'll answer them." She said with a smile folding her arms in front of her.

"Ok then how about the basics." I said.

"Well my name is Paige my favorite color is blue. I can be very strategic when I want to be. I like dogs and cats, but my favorite animal is the horse. I am 15 born on September 25th and I have 3 brothers and 4 sisters that aren't here. As you know I have 2 dogs and a cat Sebastian's cuddling it right now. My parents are split and fight all the time. I go back and forth in between homes. My friends have all left me so I can get clingy at times. I am a valuable ally and can agree with many people. I am very trustworthy. I don't like to dress up in cutesy dresses. You'll be lucky if you ever even see me in a dress. I can be kind but also can have the mind of a killer but wouldn't kill anyone on purpose. I try not to be violent and epically fail at it. That's just who I am and I will always try to be nice unless you don't deserve it. I am loyal to my friends and won't let anyone hurt them if I can help it. I may have somewhat of a devious mind. You should never underestimate me and you're better off on my side. You should never try to hurt anyone that I care about. Never send someone after me because they won't come back unless I drag them back and I can be very honest. I always hold up to my deals and never break a promise if I can help it. There is that all the information that you desire." She said in a cocky voice.

"Yes for now it is. You intrigue me you are very mysterious and are a good fighter. I mean you beat Sebastian, and when you thought you had won and he was coming up behind you, you somehow knew that he was and plunged a knife into his side. How would you feel about being one of my allies?" I asked with a smirk.

"Hmmmmmm let me think about it I'll need to confront the others. Good game by the way." She said with a wink and left. A few minutes later Paige came back and sat down.

"Ok." She said with a smile.

"Ok what?" I asked.

"Well they wanted me to become your ally but I have one condition." She said with a smirk.

"Oh, and what would that be." I asked with a sly smile.

"That you won't send anyone after me again. Do we have a deal?" she said with a glare.

"Even if you're in trouble?" I asked.

"Only if I'm in trouble." She said with an empty smile.

"Alright then we have a deal." I said shaking her hand.

"Ok. So what do you want to do now." She asked with that still empty smile.

"Hmmmmmm." I said with a frown.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing." I said mischievously.

"No tell me now. Ceil tell me before I kill you." She said holding up her fist.

"Then I guess you'll just have to kill me or try." I said teasing her.

"Don't think I won't and don't tempt me." She said with an evil look in her eyes.

"Still not telling you." I said evilly.

She lunged at me grabbing my hair. I tried to pull back but she slammed my head against the table.

"Help me! Please someone help she's trying to kill me!" I screamed in an attempt to get her off.\

All of the other girls ran in screaming for Sebastian to come in and help since they could not pry her hand from my hair. Finally Sebastian came in and lifted her off of me but she pulled out a hidden knife and cut off a piece of his ear. Her let her go and she lunged at me again.

"Tell me what you were thinking! I don't like being left out on things! Just tell me!' she screamed with the knife up to my throat. I shook my head.

"Ok this has gone far enough Paige. Now you're just really mad and can't control your temper. Come with me and he'll tell you later. After you calm down." Said Seryna pulling at the knife in her hand. She still wouldn't let go. Chantelle walked up to her.

"Paige you're scaring me please let him go." Chantelle said.

The deadly look left her eyes as she turned to look at her friend. She looked around and saw what she had done and slid the knife into her pocket. She mumbled something and ran out of the room. After a second Chantelle and Seryna ran out after her while Maggie and Hannah tended to Sebastian's cut ear. I wander what that just was she was about to kill me but stopped when she realized it.

"You know you provoked that fight. You were lucky. If it wasn't for Seryna and Chantelle then right now either the knife would still be at your throat or you would be dead." Maggie said.

"Maggie's right. You should probably apologize." Hannah said.

"I wander what she mumbled before she ran out." I asked them.

"That? Well I thought it was obvious but she apologized and ran out. She doesn't necessarily like hurting people, but she defiantly doesn't like scaring her friends." Maggie said.

Maybe I should apologize to her. I thought to myself as I rubbed the spot where the knife was.

(Back with the girls)

I ran to Chantelle and I's room and plunged toward my bed. I covered my face with my arms and cried. The door opened and I looked up. Chantelle and Seryna had come in.

"Paige don't cry it wasn't your fault. He just got on your nerves. Please don't cry." They comforted me. Then came a knock on the door.

"Come in." we called. Ceil walked into the room.

"Ummm Paige I'm sorry I made you mad. Mummble mumble mumble mumble." He said and waited.

"I'm sorry to I shouldn't have let it go to my head and tell Sebastian I said I'm sorry for chopping off a piece of his ear." I said as he put his hand on the door knob.

"Will do and thank you." He said as he opened the door.

"We should hang out sometime." I suggested.

"Sure why not how bout later." He said.

"Ya sure." I said as he walked out.

"I'm sorry if I scared you guys." I said to them.

"It's alright Tinny." Chantelle said.

"No you didn't scare me I just found it mildly entertaining." Seryna said with a giggle." I mean with the way his face looked as you held the knife to his throat."

We pulled together to hug each other. I heard a stifled giggle coming from the closet. I chucked the knife at them and I heard a scream. We walked over to the closet and standing there with a shocked face and a knife 3 centimeters from his face was Alois. While they were giggling my anger bubbled at the thought of him just standing there in the closet basically stalking us. I ripped the knife from the wall and put it up to his throat.

"And what was so funny huh Alois." I said in an angry voice. He just smirked and giggled so I pressed the knife to his throat harder. I thpught the smirk meant something and then I heard my friends giggling stop. I put my hand on his throat holding him up against the wall. I plunged the knife behind me and dragging it up. I turned my head slowly and saw that I had just sliced a huge deep mark right up the side of Clawed's side. I grinned as he backed away to stop the bleeding. I heard a scream and Ceil and Sebastian ran into the room.

"What, what ha-!" Ceil said but stopped as he saw Alois in the closet with my hand on his throat with a knife covered with fresh blood (man have I had to use this knife a lot today.) dripping from it, and Clawed trying to stop his bleeding.

"Alois what are you doing here and what are you doing in the closet. Much less with Paige with a knife at your throat." Ceil asked in anger.

"Well I heard you had some girls staying in your mansion so naturally I went snooping around looking for their rooms. It looks like I've found the room of a feisty one." He said with a smirk.

"Now answer me you perverted bastard. What was so funny!" I yelled pushing harder.

"well it was the way you acted when they came in to confront you and What happened to you Sebastian why do you have a bandage on your side, and why is there a chunk missing from your ear." Alois asked. I calmed down a little bit and let him go trying hard not to stab him.

"I stabbed him and cut off the tip of his ear with this knife." I said giving him a smirk that he returned.

"You have such a pretty face you should take off those glasses." He said while reaching for my face. I looked over my shoulder and Ceil was standing there with a worried look as if I'd except Alois's kiss. I brought the knife up and to his hand.

"Touch me and you'll lose your hand." I said with an evil glare.

This made Ceil laugh.

"Looks like you won't be getting anywhere with her Alois." He said with a smirk suppressing a laugh.

"Oh shut up Ceil how will Lizzy act when she finds you acting jealous around this girl. What's her name now. Is it Paige." He said placing his hands around my face bringing it closer to his. I lifted the knife and placed the point on his cheek.

I told you not to touch me. Why do you insist on touching someone you only met a few minutes ago. Much less someone who tried to kill you for creeping in her closet. Not the smartest move I've already had to use this knife 6 times today and I'm not happy about it. Now if I were you I wouldn't touch me since I'm not in the happiest of moods. I can't deal with this all in one day and so I suggest that you take Clawed and get out of this manor before I behead you like King Henry the 8th did to 2 of his wives. Like Queen Elizabeth the 1st did to her cousin. Like I'm about to do to you." I said with an evil look in my eye. He stopped his giggling and looked afraid at the thought of his head mounted on my wall." And no one will be able to stop me from takin your head and mounting it on my wall you retched little troll. Now get out of this manor and out of my sight until I want to see and when I do want to see you I will come to your manor but you shall never come back to this one until invited. Now leave you blonde psychopath with a demon butler I'm not afraid to torture you until you die either. And when you die it will be a slow and painful death as I watch the lights leave your eyes and I'll keep your soul in a jar so whenever I want I can feed it to Sebastian." I said with an evil smirk. He gulped and ran out calling for Clawed to come.

"You are one skilled girl." I heard Clawed say as he passed by me with a smirk.

"Nice not even I could make him run out of a room scared to death."Ceil said with a grin." Impressive."

Thanks. Now if you don't mind I'm going to bed I've had one hell of a day." I said and they all backed out of the room all except Chantelle. We went to bed and I fell asleep right away.

That night I dreamt that I was back in that room from the last dream only this time I heard talking from outside the room. The voice sounded familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it. I was covered in blood and sweat. That's when they came into the room with a brander. There was a mark on it like the one on Ceils' side. I gulped at the thought of being branded. They brought it closer and said.

"Tell us the information we need and we'll let you go."

"I'll never tell you the information." I said with a grin." And I'm the only one who knows it."

They came closer and branded me with the symbol. I held in the screams that were coming on. When they finished with branding me they took the whip and started whipping me with it again. Blood and sweat ran down my face as I watched their faces smile at the torture they were giving me. I held in my screams of agony. When they finally got tired of whipping me the started to beat me with sticks. They wouldn't stop beating me until I heard a voice.

"That's enough for today. Let's let her think about telling us the information she's withholding." It said. It sounded like a boy, I grimaced at the sound f his voice.

"Let me see you, you coward!" I screamed.

"Oh the time will come for you to see me but for now you may only hear my voice. So I revise you to rethink about telling me the information. If you do then all the torture will stop. And if you don't tell us soon we'll just have to bring back your friends and have you watch while we torture them." He said.

"You would sink so low as to torture my friends' people who don't even know what it is you want. You monster I will kill you when I get the chance." I spat out the words.

I heard them leave the room and I started to shake. I couldn't even bare to think about what they would do to my friends. I woke with a start crying out at the horrible dream that had just accrued. I covered my face with my hands and cried at the thought of my friends getting hurt because of me. Someone ran into the room.

"Paige! Paige! Paige what's wrong why did yo- Paige why are you crying. Paige please stop." Seryna said as I cried and cried at the thought that my closest friends could get hurt." Paige please stop crying and tell me what's wrong. Someone come help! Something is wrong with Paige! She needs help!"

I heard people running into the room, and many what's wrong and why is she crying. I couldn't stop but finally I had cried myself back to sleep. Back into a deep sleep of which I feared. Again I was back in the room but this time I was alone the whole time. I sat there and cried in the dream so I never truly stopped crying. I grabbed hold of my bruised, beaten, bloody arms tightly only to form more bruises. This is what torture is. And that was my last thought before I woke up again. This time I woke up and my head was being held. I was comfortable and didn't want to move, but I had to. I slowly opened my eyes and looked up. I saw all of my friends around me with worried looks. That didn't surprise me, but what did was the worried look on not only Ceils and Sebastian's face but, Alois's as well. Chantelle was holding my head smiling at me that I had woken up. I was shocked at the fact that they were all concerned about me. Me of all people. I looked down at my arms because they ached. I was gripping them like in my dream I also had bruises. I sat up and looked at all of them.

"What happened." I asked playing dumb. I knew exactly what happened.

"Well you woke up screaming and then cried yourself back to sleep. We didn't know what to do so we let you sleep, but then you started to grip at your arms and cry in your sleep. We tried to wake you up but couldn't." Chantelle said with a concerning smile.

"Really well I just had a bad dream that's all." I said with a fake smile.

"Well it must have been a bad one since all you usually do in your sleep is kick, but I've never heard you scream and cry like that because of a dream." They all said at the same time.

"Well I'm sorry for worrying you. Ciel." I said with an even faker smile.

"Yes Paige What do you want." He said with a concerning look in his eyes.

"Is the room next door unoccupied?" I asked.

"Why yes it is. Why?" He said.

"Would you mind if I stay there, I don't want to bother people with my newly found sleep screaming." I asked with a halfhearted smile.

"No I don't mind, but hopefully you won't sleep scream again." He said with a cautious smile.

"Ok thank you Ceil I will move my things there right away." I said and gathered up my very little belongings that I brought (a hair brush, toothbrush, other change of clothes). I walked out of the room and into the next room. I placed my things in their rightful spots. It was almost time for dinner so I got ready to go down stairs. As I entered the room people looked at me and watched me until I sat down. I ate quickly and exited the room up to my room. I sat there on my bed reading a book I found on a bookshelf. After a while a knock came at the door without even looking up from my book I called.

"Come in."

The door slowly opened and in came Ceil.

"Hello Paige. Are you alright from earlier?" He asked with concern.

"Yes why wouldn't I be." I said giving a fake smile.

"Because you're giving everyone a fake smile. I can tell because it feels empty without meaning. You don't want them to worry about you is that it." He said his smile fading away.

"You're correct. I am trying to hide how I truly feel from them. I don't want them to worry. Especially not about me." I said frowning looking down. He came closer and put his hand on mine.

"And why don't you want them to worry about you." He said frowning partly.

"Because I'm not worth the trouble. I'll never be worth the trouble. So I put on a fake smile and pretend like it doesn't bother me. I tell them it's alright even though it's not and keep trying to move forward. Sometimes it works, but sometimes it doesn't and it makes me feel bad because they're wasting all of their caring on me and so I hold back my feelings which probably why I'm filled to the brim with anger because when you push something down another must come back up which in this case is the feeling of hate, betrayal, and anger. That's why I lose my temper so quickly." I said blinking back the tears of which were about to come.

"Now why would you think you're not worth the trouble? You are an amazing girl with amazing skills. Not many people can defeat 2 demons much less 1 on their own, but you did. Not many people have such a caring friend like you. Many people just use you or take advantage of you, but you don't." He explained.

"Thanks that made me feel better, but I'm still gonna hide my feelings as long as it protects them." I said with a real smile.

"Ok, and you see there's that smile that I saw that first day." He said while brushing a tear off of my face." Now I'm going to go so you can sleep."

"Ok, and Ceil. You just made my friends list." I said with a smile as he left the room. A few minutes later I had drifted off to sleep.

I was back in that room but this time they were dragging someone in with them.

"So you still won't talk, and you've taken too long to think. Physical torture doesn't seem to work on you so we have brought in one of your friends. I believe her name is Chantelle or you call her Chantelly." Said the voice. That's when I actually looked at the face. It was her. It was Chantelle. I let out a loud gasp and she looked up at me, and smiled.

"Huh last time I saw you, you begged them to let me go. Now this time you're all bloody and bruised, everything but your spirit. Whatever information you're keeping in must be important." She said looking at me.

I let out a sob and cried.

"Chantelly I didn't want you to be a part of this I'm so sorry. I didn't know that they would bring you back here. Please forgive me I don't want them to hurt you I'll tell them everything if it means getting you out of here."

"Tinny please don't cry, and don't tell them anything I can take it. Just keep it in don't show them your weakness." She said with a weak smile. Tears started streaming down my blood stained face as they started to bring the whip down on her. She yelped in pain but took it back quickly. She was trying to be strong for me.

"Chantelly you don't have to do this I can tell them everything they want to know and they'll let you go." I begged.

"No Tinny. You were strong for me so they would let me go. Now it's my turn to be strong for you." She said grimacing as they brought the whip down on her again. I yelped as I watched them beat her with that whip. Usually the beating would have stopped after a few hours, but they extended it. By now Chantelle was covered in blood with tears from suppressed pain from her torture running down her face, but she still sat there silent and unmoving. I sobbed and sobbed as they beat the fight out of my best friend. I pleaded and pleaded for her to just let me tell them, but she said that I need to keep that information. Finally as she took he last shaky breath she said

"Tinny be strong for me and don't ever tell them. Do this for me Tinny." Then her body went limped and she died I wiled and wailed for my best friend to come back but never did. That is when I woke up. This time I wailed unstoppably, but didn't want to stop because the pain from the dream of losing my best friend was unbearable. Why wouldn't she let me tell them it would have saved her life. I couldn't stop crying so I covered my face with my hands to stifle my cries so no one would be bothered from it. I sat there and cried until I couldn't cry anymore.

When came time for breakfast I looked terrible, but I didn't care. My eyes were red and puffy, My hair was a mess and my face was tear streaked and red. I slowly descended the stairs.

(Back with Ceil)

"That was one hell of an episode last night. Sebastian what do you make of it." I asked with a puzzling look.

"Well my lord, she doesn't seem to be scared of many things, but the things she is scared of haunt her as if something terrible has happened to her." He said.

"Yes it does seem strange that whatever caused that episode last night were to have scared her. I mean she's not afraid of taking on a demon or threatening me the employer of a demon. I wander if she would take on a shinigami." I said still puzzled, partly because of what scared her so much and partly of what she had told me last night.

(Flash back)

"Because I'm not worth the trouble. I'll never be worth the trouble. So I put on a fake smile and pretend like it doesn't bother me. I tell them it's alright even though it's not and keep trying to move forward. Sometimes it works, but sometimes it doesn't and it makes me feel bad because they're wasting all of their caring on me and so I hold back my feelings which is probably why I'm filled to the brim with anger because when you push something down another must come back up which in this case is the feeling of hate, betrayal, and anger. That's why I lose my temper so quickly."

"Ok, and Ceil. You just made my friends list."

(Back in the present)

Why would she confide in me with such information. Something must be weighing her down maybe I should ask her on what those nightmares were about.

"My lord is something wrong?" Sebastian asked.

"Uh- no let's go down stairs for breakfast." I said.

We went down stairs to find an elegant breakfast of eggs, pancakes, bacon, and orange juice.

"Sebastian did you make this?" I asked in awe.

"Why no my lord. I didn't make this and I'm certain Bard didn't make this." He said with a puzzled look. That's when Paige came out with the silverware and set it down at the table. She didn't seem to notice us but I noticed that her face was tear streaked and red and her hair was a mess. She had been crying again. I had made my decision to ask her what was in those dreams she'd been having. She had finally noticed us standing there.

"Oh hey guys. Good morning. I made breakfast since I woke up early. Please sit down and eat I'll be right back. I'm going to get the others awake for breakfast." She said with a small empty smile, and left. We sat down at the table Sebastian still in awe as he took a bite out of his food. His face was even more awe struck. I decided to try some myself. It was good.

"Where did she learn to cook? This is amazing isn't it Sebastian." I said with awe.

"Yes indeed I do agree master. This food is delightful." He said with a smile.

She came back downstairs trailing the others including Mey Rin, Bard, and Finny.

The three looked awestruck as they took a bite out of the food. The others weren't surprised.

"Sebastian this is amazing." Finny said in awe.

"Yes it is yes it is." Mey Rin said also in awe.

"Sebastian did it again." Bard said slightly less in awe.

"thank you for the complements, but they shouldn't be going to me. They should be going to Mistress Paige." Sebastian said pointing towards her. They all looked at the girl with the tear streaked face in awe (all except her friends).

"Really?" they all asked at the same time.

"Yes it is. She was up before anyone else and decided to make breakfast for everyone. She is a very talented chief. Mistress Paige if you don't mind me asking but where were you taught to cook." He asked.

"Well I started cooking at a young age with my dad so he taught me." She said with a small heartfelt smile looking down as she left the room.

I quickly finished my meal and went to go ask her what those dreams were about. When I got to her room there was a small crack in it and i heard her sining. She was singing a song that i had heard before. I believe it was called secret ( watch?v=HzNFwxsSPwU )

I leaned up against the door frame to listen. The song was beautiful but sad. I waited until she had finished singing, and I knocked on the door. She turned around quickly and looked at me shortly, then gave me a smile.

"Oh hi Ceil what brings you to my room last time you were here was last night (AN: ohhhhhhh that's what she said literally I wander what he was doing in her room. JK)." She asked cocking her head.

"Oh well I was wandering what was in those dreams you've been having lately. I know you had one last night because of the way you looked this morning." I said looking at her. Her face fell as she walked over to her bed and sat down.

"You wouldn't understand if I told you. You'd just think it was silly." She said looking down. I walked over and sat down next to her lifting her face up so she was looking at me.

"Try me." I said as I stared into her deep hazel eyes. She looked back into mine and took a deep breath.

"Well if you insist. I'm always in this small room were these people come and torture me to get this information that I only know in the dream. At first they were going to torture my friends right in front of me but I told them that I would take the beating and for them not to hurt my friends. They let them go for a while then a familiar voice that I don't know how I know it came in the other night. It said that if I didn't tell them soon, then they would bring in my friends again. Then last night I wouldn't tell them, so they brought in my best friend, I pleaded with her to let me tell them but she told me that for her last request from me was to never tell them anything. Then that's when she died of them beating her. I had to watch the life leave her eyes, and her body go limp. She couldn't take as much pain as me, but then again I can only hold physical pain for a long time, but emotional pain I can't take a lot of that." She said a tear coming into view of her eye. That wasn't silly. That's a legitimate reason to be afraid of a dream. So that's one of her fears.

"That wasn't silly or stupid. That's a good reason to wake up crying. Why would you think that it would be stupid." I asked as she quickly wiped away the tear that she had just realized had developed.

"I don't know but a lot of people think anything I do or say or think is stupid or moronic. But are you being serious that you don't find it stupid." She said looking at me.

"Yes I'm being serious. That isn't stupid." I said still holding her face up to look at me. She smiled lightly at me then threw her arms around me giving me a forceful hug. I was in shock for a second then hugged her back. I heard a sniffle come from the doorway and we both jumped back looking at the door. There stood a sad Lizzy.

"Ceil how could you!" she cried as she ran down the hallway.

"Oh great now Lizzy is upset." I said face palming.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to cause you any problems. I'm going to go talk to her for you explain everything." She said with a concerned smile." Tell her it isn't what it looked like." Her smile dropped at that last part. She left before I could object to it. As I watched her leave I wandered on why she frowned at the words of it wasn't what it looked like, and why when I think of that myself there's a sinking feeling in my stomach. I heard a knock on the door, and I looked up. It was Sebastian.

"Master do you know why Lady Elizabeth ran out crying." He asked smiling.

"Yes in fact I do. She found Paige and i hugging, but it wasn't what it looked like. She had just told me what those dreams were about that she has been having. So I comforted her and as a thank you she hugged me." I said in a matter of fact tone.

"Very well if you say so." He said with a light snicker. Why was it I wanted to frown at the words not what it looked like as well.

(Back with Paige A.K.A Tinny)

"I don't know but a lot of people think anything I do or say or think is stupid or moronic. But are you being serious that you don't find it stupid." I said looking at him.

"Yes I'm being serious. That isn't stupid." He said still holding my face up to look at him when all I wanted to do in the beginning is lay down on the bed. I gave him a smile then threw my arms around him giving him a hug. It took him a moment to shake his shock, but he hugged me back. I heard a sniffle come from the doorway and we both jumped back looking at the door. There stood a sad Lizzy.

"Ceil how could you!" she cried as she ran down the hallway.

"Oh great now Lizzy is upset." He said face palming.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to cause you any problems. I'm going to go talk to her for you explain everything." I said with a concerned smile." Tell her it isn't what it looked like." My smile dropped at that last part. Before he could object I ran out after Lizzy passing Sebastian on the way whispering it's not what it looks like, and he smirked. As I ran down the stairs I caught up with Lizzy and grabbed her arm.

"Lizzy please don't go. It wasn't what it looked like." I pleaded.

"Then what was it!" she screamed/cried.

"Well he wanted to know what was in my dreams that made me cry so i told him and he comforted me. I hugged him as a thank you." I said explaining.

"is that all it was?" she asked.

"Yes thats all it was Lizzy. Now lets start over. Hi I'm Paige, but my friends call me Tinny. You can call me that to if you like." I said holding out my hand. She looked at it for a moment then took it as well. She gave me a big toothy smile.

"Well hello there Paige I will do so if you dont mind. So Tinny its nice to meet you.' she said letting go of my hand.

"Lizzy I- Oh so you've formally met Paige. Is everything all right." Ceil asked.

"Ya Ceil me and Tinny are going to be the best of friends." she said giving e a hug as i faced Ceil with a confused look."You wanna play dress up?"

I gave Ceil a glare as he stiffled a chuckle.

"Lizzy Paige doesn't like playing dress up she doesnt like wearing dresses." Ceil said with a chuckle giving me a grin that said I dare you to do it.

"No you know what I will Lizzy just for you. As long as it isnt to frilly or girly." I said with a grin at Ceil. I bet he thinks I wont be able to handle wearing what Lizzy puts on me.

"Oh goody ok you stay here I'll be right back. With the dress." Lizzy said skipping away. Ceil walked up to me chuckling.

"So you are going to play dress up with Lizzy the most girly person on the planet. I bet you wont last 5 minutes in what she has for you." He said with a grin.

"Oh so you want to make a bet out of this." i said also with a grin.

"I want part in this action." Sebastian said making Ceil and I jump.

"What the hell Sebastian! Can't you make yourself known first, but alright ok so we will all make bets on how long Paige can stay in whatever Lizzy picks out for her. I say an hour." Ceil said with a grin.

"I say she might last 2 Hours." Sebastian said with a smirk.

"I think I'll last 3 hours." I said with a grin.

"Ok then it's a deal. Which ever 1 loses have to do what the closest person to how long they guest tells the to do for a day." Ceil said.

"Deal." we all said. How bad could the dress that Lizzy brings in be I mean come on it couldn't be that bad could it. Just then Lizzy came running in with a floor length pink frilly dress with black lacing with black gloves and pink heals. It even came with a matching hat and parosol. She had case with her that I thought to be makeup. She also had hair supplies.

"Oh god." I whispered in shock at what i was going to have to weare."What have I gotten myself into."

In a few minutes I was rushed into my room and shoved into the dress. She did my hair up into a high ponytail with a side bang covering my left eye, and she had taken my glasses and replaced them with contacts. She did my make up so I had red lip long eyelashes, rosy pink cheeks, and silver eyeshadow.

"Ok done Tinny. Now you can look in the mirror." Lizzy said cheerily. I looked in the mirror and i didnt even look like myself. I lloked like a girly girl. Thankfully she had left out the matching hat cause she thought it was too much.

"Now lets go out into he garden and meet Sebastian and Ceil." she said handing me the parosol and pushing me outside. We saw the boys and i felt a little flushed. I really didnt want to wear this dress any longer but it was already too late. When they turned around and saw me their faces filled with shock.

(Back with Ceil)

"My lord I believe that she should be coming out soon. I am quite antsy to find out what Lady Elizabeth has put her in." Sebastian said with a smirk.

"Yes I to can't wait to see what Lizzy has put her in." I said with a smirk. A few seconds later we heard foot steps behind us so we turned around, and standing there was a very bright pink Paige wearing a pink frilly dress with black lacing, pink heals, and a matching parosol (like the one he wore but with a parosol). Her hair was up in a high ponytail with a side bang covering her left eye, and she wasn't wearing her glasses. She had a ton of makeup on as well. I heard Sebastian snicker, but I just stood there flushed by the sight. I was with no doubt speachless.

"You see Tinny they're speachless. I told you that you wouldn't look funny." Lizzy said.

"Ya you did Lizzy. Thank you so much for 'prettying me up'." Paige said giving off one of her fake smiles.

"You're welcome and you don't need to thank me I just did what anyone would do with a tomboy like you." Lizzy said. Paige's smile faltered as Lizzy said that. For a minute I thought she was going to pounce at her.

"Oh but I have to thank you Lizzy. For you see you were right I was in need for a change in my style." Paige said choking on the words as they came out. This made Sebastian snicker again.

"You bet you did. Now I'm going to be buying you a whole new wardrobe. You will weare a hole lot of dresses as well. What colors do you prefer." Lizzy said giving Paige a delighted smile.

"I prefer black, red, blue, green, and gray. Maybe yellow as well." she said honestly, but still not to pleased at the idea of a whole new wardrobe.

"Very well you will be getting dresses of those colors. I will be back some time, but I will call first so Tinny here has some time to empty out her closet." Lizzy said with a smile.

"Alright Lizzy I will make note of that." Paige said with a smile that read she was happy that Lizzy would be leaving soon. Lizzy left, and Sebastian went to prepare lunch. Paige and I took a walk in the garden together.

"So Paige. I'm impressed that you didn't attack Lizzy for all of the things she said." I asked.

"Well she considers me her friend and she hasn't really given me a reason to hate her yet, and ahe was only thinking of me when she did this to me." she said waving her hand up and infront of her." So I tried to control my temper, but I will not be getting rid of my regular clothes. I will just hide them somewere."

"You are a clever girl. What do you suppose Lizzy will do if she sees you in your regular clothes." I asked with a smirk.

"Well she'll probably freak out and then I'd tell her to deal with it, or just come up with some lie telling her that you dared me to weare them." She said with a devious smirk.

"Oh and how do you suppose she'll fall for that." I asked with an evil grin.

"Well I'd say it like this." She said clearing her throat." Lizzy Ceil and I were playing a game and I lost so he made me weare these hidious monsterious clothes. Isn't he so mean." She said it like it was nothing, and it sounded convincing. She probably could turn Lizzy against me if she wanted to.

"Impressive you've got some skills don't you." I said in awe.

"Yes I am a girl with many skills. Lieing just so happens to be one of them. Along with sarcasim, and writing, and singing, and fighting, and winning certain games. This oine just so happens that I can't win, because I can't stand to weare this dress anylonger. I know when to give up. So you win Ceil. I lasted for half an hour. Now if you will please excuse me I will be leaving to change and maybe use Bards flame thrower to burn this parosol." She said with a grin.

As she walked up the stairs i watched after her in awe at the way she excepts defeat. I no just the perfect game we should play as the first demand as winner of this game.

"My lord why are you smirking. Oh you must like Mistress Paige, don't you." Sebastian said grinning.

"What don't be rediculous. My betrothed is Lady Elizabeth. Besides I just one the game so now Paige has to do anything I say for a whole day, and my first order is for us to play a game. Paige all of her friends if they wish to play as well, you , and I. Maybe we should invite that brat Trancy so my next order for her will go more smothly." I said slightly blushing at what Sebastian had suggested.

Later that day Sebastian, Alois, Seryna, Paige, and I started to play a game called truth or dare.

"Ok so whos going first?" Paige asked with a smile.

"Well Paige I think you should go first." I said with a grin. She grinned back and smiled at Seryna who smiled back as if she knew what she was going to do. Seryna was holing Paiges cat at the time, as Paige was holding one of her dogs, and i was holding the other.

"Ok Sebastian, truth or dare." She said with a grin.

"Dare." Sebastian answered.

"I dare you to kiss my friend Seryna." Both Sebastian and Serynas faces went pale as they leaned closer to gether into the kiss, a minute passed when they pulled away.

(Back With Paige)

"Ok Sebastian you're turn." I said.

"Very well, Master Ceil, truth or dare." Seabstian said with a smirk.

"Truth." Ceil said without hesitation.

"Ok well how do you truly feel about Alois." Sebastian asked.

"Why he's a despicable creature, but i will admit that he can be a challange."

"Ok now Ceil its your turn." I said pointing out the obvious which I love to do.

"Very well, Paige truth or dare." Ceil asked me. I had a feeling I knew what was comming to me if I picked truth.

"Dare." I said as he smirked.

"Ok well I dare you to play another game with us later on whatever game I choose." He said with a grin.

"Ok thats no big deal. Seryna truth or dare." I said with a sigh, I thought he could do better then that.

"Truth." She said.

"Do you like cats." I asked her the obvious question.

"Yes I do and I know its my turn just don't say anything." She said giving me an evil smirk, I knew or at least I thouyght I knew what she was going to do.

"Alois, truth or dare." she asked with the most evil smirk she has ever had.

"Dare." he said in an almost to cheery voice.

"Alright I dare you to kiss Paige." seryna said giving me her grin. Alois shrugged his shoulders and leaned closer to me as I tried to ack away, but sadly i was up against a wall. He leaned in closer and kissed me, his face lit up as he backed away I felt nothing, but apparently he did.

"Alright Seryna truth or dare." Alois asked to the person who gave him the question before.

"Truth." Seryna said, but I knew she was going to regret it.

"Do you like Sebastian." He asked evily.

"Maybe." she said blushing."Ceil truth or dare."

"Truth." Ceil said once again. Alois frowned.

"How do you feel about Paige." Alois asked the smile back on his face.

"I am quite fawnd of her yes, but I am betrothed to Elizabeth." Ceil said blushing madly."Seryna truth or dare."

"Dare." Seryna said almost to confedently.

"I dare you to kiss Alois." Ceil said giving me a grin. Alois almost backed away, but didnt. We watched as they kissed. It lasted about 3 seconds.

"Alright Ceil tuth or dare." Seryna sked with an evil smirk.

"Dare." He said and we all gasped up until now he has only chosen truth, but I guess that he's realized what picking truth can do.

"Alright I dare you to kiss Paige." Seryna said giving him a smirk. His face turned red from ear to ear as he blushed at the dare."Don't worry anything that happens here stays here. No one can tell anyone outside of this game."

Ceil looked at me his face slightly less red then before, but then grew even redder as he looked at me. He leaned in as I just sat there. After a moment our lips met the kiss lasted a few moments before he broke it. When I looked around they were all staring at us.

"What? What are you all looking at." I asked wildly in a daze.

"I think the game should end." Sebastian said, and we all nodded. I headed back to my room still in my daze after the kiss. I felt something in that kiss, but I wis I knew if he did. I also had to continue with my dare that Ceil had given me. I wander what game he was going to choose. I was almost to my room when Seryna stopped me in the hallway.

"Paige how was the kiss it lasted for a long time. Did you feel anything." She asked in a hushed voice so no one else could hear.

"It was good, and yes I did, but I dont know if he felt anything. I know Alois did." I said that last part with a grmmace.

"Ok well I had fun tonight Ok now you go get some sleep." she said squeezing my shoulder and letting me go to my room. As I got to my door something didn't feel right. I felt as if someone was in my room so I grabbed my knife and walked in. The moment I stepped foot in the room someone grabbed me. They shushed me and then said.

"Don't worry it's only me." It was Ceil. I turned around to ask him what he was doning in my room, but it turned out it wasn't him. It was Alois. I was about to say something, but he stopped me by kissing me. I tried to pll away, but he had my arm locked to my sides. I started to walk backwards, but I tripped on the edge of my bed. I notice something that I didn't notice before he had closed the door. He held me against the bed before breaking the kiss, but when he did he whispered in my ear.

"I knew there was something special about you from the day I first met you. You weren't like the others, you were feisty and didn't care about what others think of you. I felt something in that kiss earlier and I will make you mine." He said then kissed me one last time. He jummped out the window and I closed and locked it. I wiped my mouth off then went to go brush my teeth.

"I can't believe he did that." I said while spitting. A little while later (about an hour later) I was out of the shower from scrubbing the grime he might have left on me off.I sat down on my bed as I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said still a little chilled at the memory of Alois in my room. Sebastian walked into my room and stood in the door way.

"Yes Ceil wants to see you right away." Sebastian said with a stern voice.

"Alright I will go see him then." I said lookimg down. I walked down the hall and knocked on his door. I heard him say come in so I opened the door and walked in.

"Yes Ceil what is that you want to talk to me so ergently about." I asked him as he sat at his desk.

"Yes well Paige," He said a little flushed, he is rethinking what he wants to say." Well I need you... to find out information on an individual." he nearly spat the words out at me, but I know that isn't what he wanted to say.

"Very well which individual is it?" I said hoping he wasn't going to say what I think he was going to say.

"Well this individual is Alois Trancy. We have recently had a requaest that you go stay with them for a few days, the request was by Alois himself. He will show you the upmost respect as long as you are staying there. What I need you to do is to find things out about him in any way possible. He said that he already has a room prepared for you so you don't need to bring anything." He said with a grimmace on his face at the thought of me going to stay at the Trancy Manor. I took a deep breath and said what I knew I would regret.

"Verry well, is that all you wanted." I asked slightly hoping that it wasn't.

"Well no, I also wanted to ask you something personal." he said still flushed.

"Alright shoot away boss." I said in a mock sing song voice. (like hikaru and koaru from ouran high)

"Please just call me Ceil, and I was wandering if you had felt anything in our kiss earlier." he asked blushing madly, and i blushed a little to.

"Ya I did actually, did you." I said flushed.

"Ya I kinda did to, but I'm betrothed to Elizabeth. How is it possible." He said looking away.

"Well do you love Lizzy." I asiked sincerly.

"Well... I don't know I've never felt this way around her, but around you I feel it all the time." he said still looking away the blush creeping up his neck.

"Well that means you don't love her. You to didn't know the meaning of the word love when you became betrothed. All you knew was that you were arranged to marry when you got older. You were only doing what you were told." I said with a sympathetic smile.

"Oh well how do you feel around me?" He asked shyly.

"Well I kinda feel the same way around you. I see you and I cant help but smile. Do you know what I mean?" I asked blushing at the stupid question.

"I think I do. I mean I want to smile around you but I forgot how to smile awhile ago." He said with a slight frown.

"Well then we're going to have to change that then aren't we." I said with a grin.

"Yes we are, now you better go get ready to leave they're coming to get you in a few minutes." He said frowning.

"Alright I'm glad we've gotten things straightened out bye see you in a few days." I said giving him a small smile. I walked out the door and watched Sebastian walk in.

"My Lord so is Mistress Paige going to the trancy manor?" I heard Sebastian ask.

"Yes Sebastian, she is." Ceil said in a bitter voice.

"My Lord why do you sound so regretful about her going?" Sebastian asked.

"That is none of your concern Sebastian now I'm going to bed goodnight." Ceil said in a snappy tone.

I walked down te hall so Sebastian wouldn't see me there listening in on their convosation. I entered my room and grabbed a few things that I would need in order to survive a few days with Alois. My cell phone, my hair brush, my knife(can't forget that), and a small mirror. I was all set to go.

"Lady Paige your carriage is here to take you to the Trancy manor." Sebastian said.

"Verry well I will be down in a minute." I said writing a note. I walked down the hall twards Ceils bedroom and slipped into the room after making sure that he was asleep and hid the note somewhere he wouldn't find it until the time was right, then slipped out of the room unnoticed. I walked down the stairs toward the door. As I stepped out the door i was embraced by my friends.

"Goodbye Paige we are going to miss you for the next few days." They all said as i struggled for air.

"I'm going to miss you to, but hey if any of you get a text saying i need help or a text saying something about Ceil then you need to not ignor it." I said with a cautious tone. We all gave one last hug as i entered the carriage that was to take me to my doom. It was a long ride as i awaited the veiw of the trancy manor. We had finally arived as i climbed the stairs the the front door. As i reached the door it swung open with a welcoming Clawed there holding it open.

"Hello Lady Paige. I hope you enjoy your stay here." he said as i passed him giving him a nod. I walked up the stairs after Clawed to see where my room is. We got there moments later, the room was a nice baby blue color and the bed was big. I set my things down and went to go straighten up. After a while there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I yelled as i read the random book i found. A few seconds later Alois has entered my room and slowly closed the door. Luckily I was prepared for another attach from me. I had my knife on me, in my back pocket. He slowly walked toward me with a mischivous smirk on his face. He sat down on my bed and slowly moved forward. I pulled my knife.

"If you even think about doing anything to me i will gut you like a fish. So i suggest you keep your hands to yourself." I said with an evil grin. He slowly backed away still smirking.

"So your playing hard to get are you i will win this game." He said in a dazed tone.

"Thats it i give up i'm leaving. You can't seem to take a hint now can you." I said with my pokerface on.

"What no don't leave i won't try anything i swear just please don't go." Alois pleaded.

"Fine i will stay but just for a few days if you dont touch me or try pulling anything on me. Now get out i was in the middle of something." I said with i winning grin. I had won and now he was leaving my room tomarrow i will start my mission. I bet i can just get him to tell me what i want to know just by asking him. After a little bit i turned off the light and went to bed fearing on what was going to accur in my deep sleep.

I was in the room again still crying at the sight of my limp lifeless friend. They had begun to bring in someone.

"So have you decided to tell us what we want to know." the voice said.

""No I'll never tell you anything and you can't make me." I said confidently.

"Oh no we can't how bout we bring in another one of your friends I beleive her name is Maggie." He said in a menasing tone. I gasped.

"You've brought Magginz in here. Magginz are you alright!" I screamed with anger.

"Yes Tinny I'm alright. I bet that information your holding is quite important. Why wouldn't you tell us what it was. Were you afraid of what was going to happen if you did." Maggie asked.

"I'm glad your alright they already got Chantelle thats her right there, and yes that is exactly the reason I didn't want you guys to know. This is the reason I didn't want you guys to know. If you guys knew then you'd have a greater chance at being here, though you ended up here anyway. Whatever I try to do you guys keep getting brought into my problems. I didn't want that to happen. I'm sorry I got you into this if I had just told them then Chantelle would be alive and niether of us would be here. I'm going to tell then now. I'm sorry." I said with tears streaming down my face.

"No Tinny don't I can handle the pain don't worry. I'll be fine." Maggie said with the whip crcking down on here.

"Why wont you guys let me save your lives. If i tell them then they'll let you go you wont have to suffer." I said crying.

"Because we owe it to you for being so strong for us Tinny." Maggie said through gritted teeth.

"I wasn't being strong I was doing what any friend would do in this situation. I don't understand why you won't let me save your lives." I said through tear at the sight of them repeatedly whipping my friend. She was being strong not letting a single sound escape her lips. She with held in her screams of pain and agony for me and I couldnt even save her life. She wouldn't allow it. Finnally of a few agonizing hours of torturing my friend she was a bloody limp lifeless pulp. Her breathing was shaky and tears were streaming down her face.

"Tinny don't let them get to you don't let them win. Don't tell them anything. Do this one last thing for me." Maggie said as the life left her and I watched the light leave her eyes. I screamed out in anger and pain at loosing another friend and them saying the same thing. That was when I woke up a tear trailing down my face at the horrific dream. After a few minutes I looked at my watch and saw that the Time was 10am. I slowly got up and ready for the day I had to start my mmission for the day. I opened the closet and sitting there was a whole closet full of frilly girly dresses. I grunted and picked out a small nee length baby blue dress and went to go take a shower. After a while I was donr getting ready and looked in the mirror.

"Well it isn't the ugliest dress in there nor is it the most girly one in there so it will have to do, but were am I going to keep my knife." I said grimmacing at my reflextion. I quickly scrounged around and found a peice of cloth. I tied it on my leg under the dress and slid the knife under the cloth."There that'll do."

I heard a knock at the door."Yes who is it."I asked not giving permission to enter my room.

"It's me Clawed. Master Alois would like to see you now." he said through the door.

"Alright I'll be right down." I said as i texted my friends.'hey seryna do u want to c what I have to wear today?' i texted seryna.

'sure teeheehee cant wait to c what Alois put you in ;)' seryna responded. I sent her a picture of me in the dress.

'hahahahaha how did he get u into that.' she sent.

'welll I was told i didnt need to bring anything so i didnt and sitting there in the closet was a closet full with poofy frilly girly dresses so i chose the least bad 1. but hey i g2g k c ya.' i texted back while shutting off my phone. I walked down sairs to where Alois was.

"Good morning Paige did you sleep well?" Alois asked as I entered the room.

"Yes I did thank you for asking." I said giving him, a fake smile playing nice." What about you?"

"Why yes I did. Hannah how many ti-" he said as I broke him off.

"Alois don't you dare go and hurt Hannah when she did nothing to you or anything wrong. You've already poked her eye out now don't hurt her or I'll hurt you." I said giving him an evil knowing glare. He backed away and apologized to Hannah as I walked next to her.

"Thak you." she whispered.

"No problem you didn't deserve that and if he does anything to you then just tell me ok." I said lightly squeazing her arm. She gave me a small smile and a nod. Alois was slowly creeping closer to me before I noticed him and gave him a glare. He shrank in defeat and gave up. I gave him a smile and walked out of the room with him at my heals.

_'CRASH'_

the triplets had dropped some dishes.

"You clumsy little-" Aloise stopped when he saw my death glare.

"Oh don't worry I'll help you guys clean it up now can you go get me a broom and dustpan. It's alright just try to be more careful next time." I said helping them clean it up. A few seconds later they were back with the broom and dust pan. We cleaned up the mess in in a few seeconds they were back and in front of me.

"Thank you for helping us, but you didn't have to." They said looking at me.

"Oh but I wanted to for you see it was meerly an accident was it not." I said giving them a smile.

"Yes it was an accident but we weren't talking about cleaning we were talking about keeping Master Alois from giving us a blow. You really didn't have to ehlp us with that." They said.

"Well yes I did because you didn't deserve to be hit for an accident. No one does so I will help oyu and if he ever hits you for no reason just come to me and tell me I'll set him straight." I said giving them a heart fealt smile.

"Thank you and we will." They said returning the smile. I gave them a nod and left the room. The minute I stepped foot in the next room I was pushed down.

"Hey what was that for!" I yelled looking up to see Clawed standing there.

"Well Lady Paige I have heard ever little thing that you have said to the other servants and was wandering what game are you playing." He said with a sneer.

"What do you mean what game am I playing. I'm only being nice." I said standing up.

"You nice I've never heard of the term. No one is nice because they feel like it. Only when they can get something in return."He said getting into fighting stance.

"You're crazy and don't know anything about me so don't tell me I cant be nice." I said looking at my watch."Uhg I don't have time for this. Now if you'd excuse me I need to be on my way."

He stepped to the side as I stepped through the door way. As I entered the next room Alois was once again at my heels following my every step For a kick I stopped abruptly and he smashed right into me and fell to the ground.

"Oh Alois I'm sorry. Here let me help you up." I said giving him a fake smile extending my hand as he grabbed it. I strarted to walk again, but Alois wouldn't let go of my hand. I cleared my throat and he let go of my hand.

"So Alois what are we doing today?" I asked.

"Well Paige I was wandering if you wanted to go for a picnick in the park today at lunch?" He asked with a hopeful look on his face.

"Sure why not." I said giving him a small fake smile. He grabbed my hand and dragged me all the way to the carriage. It was a long ride to the park so we sat there in silence. When we finally got there we walked to a spot under a tree and set up the picnick. We sat there for a minute until I thought of a way to get information out of him to get my mistion going."So Alois tell me about yourself." That was all I needed to say to getr him to open up to me like a book. After a while he was done telling me about himself, but I think I got something verry interesting out of him in his plans for getting Ceil. This was important and I needed to tell Ceil right away, and the only way that would happen is if I got Alois to throw a party and invite them.

"Hey Alois do you want to have a party tonight?" I asked.

"Not tonight we are going to go to a party held at the Phantumhive Manor alright." He said deep in thought.

"Alright then how should I dress and what time is it." I asked pretending to be interested.

"The party starts at 6 and right now it is 4 so we should be leaving now to get ready for the party." he answered pulling me toward the carriage. We left the park and were at the Manor by 5 which left me an hour to get ready for the party. I went up to my room started looking at the dresses. I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said confused on what to wear. Hannah had stepped into the room closing the door.

"Lady Paige would you like me to help you with getting ready?" she asked sweetly.

"Sure and Hannh just call me Paige alright we're friends now." I said giving her a smile.

"Alright then Paige lets narrow down the search. What color do you prefer to wear and how frilly do you want it to be." she asked looking through the dresses.

Well I love the color blue and I don't want it to be to frilly, well barley frilly at all." I said watching her. A few minutes later Hannah had pulled ouit 3 dresses. a sky blue white sleaved floor length dress, A floor length dark blue and black sleavless dress, and a plane blue tube top nee length dress. I chose the second one. Hannah helped me do my hair and picked out some blue and black heals. MY hair was up and Hannah had just finished doing my makeup.

"Alright Paige you're all set to go. Wait dont forget your black gloves." She said handing me lacey black gloves.

"Alright Hannah just this once I'll wear those are you going to come to the party." I asked seriously.

"Nah I'm not going I'm only the servant." Hannah said frowning." Now you should go or you're going to be late."

She rushed me out the door before I could protest and into the carriage. We were there in a few minutes and Alois was helping me out of the carriage when I saw Ceil greeting people at the door. His face lit up when he saw me and I winked at him.

"I need to talk to you." I whidpered walking by him giving him a greeting smile. In return he smiled back. I was pulled into the Manor by Alois. Apparently he was getting jealous. As I entered the manor alot of gasps and surprised stares filled the room. My friends surrounded me and started their questions.

"OMG Paige how did he get you into that dress?"Hannah asked.

"All there was in the closet was dresses and it was either this or a frilly girly pink one." I said in disgust.

"How is it staying there."Seryna asked.

"Well it's alright when Alois isn't trying to pull something, but today Clawed accused me of not being able to be nice."I said with a giggle. They all laughed at that and walked away to find someone to dance with. I stood there leaning on a wall waiting for something to happen. All of a sudden I was pulled onto the dance floor by none other than Lord Druette.

"Now my pretty little flower you shouldn't be standing there all alone. I'll dance with you my lovely little dove." He said putting his hand on my hip. I started to dance with him holding back my disgust. We were twirling when I saw Ceil. I gave him a look that said help me and he nodded.

"Now my Dove what is your name?" Druette asked pulling me closer.

"Why my Lord my name is Paige."I said struggling to put distance between us.

"Lord Druette would you mind if I cut in."Ceil asked popping out of nowhere.

"Why no Ceil she is all yours." Lord Druette said giving him a wink. He gave Ceil my hand and we began to dance.

"So Paige what is it you needed to talk to me about." Ceil asked into my ear.

"Well I found out some information I think may be important." I said equally as quiet.

Well then Paige what is the information?" he asked giving me a puzzled look.

"Well Alois is planning on kidnapping you and keeping you in the unknown parts of his Manor." I said in a hushed voice.

"Well then we'll let him I'm not afraid of him and if he succedes in doing so then I have you and Sebastian to come get me." He said with confidence.

"Oh ya and what if I can't save you." I said mocking him.

"Well I have full confidence in you that you will be able to save me." He said giving me a smile. I smiled back.

"So do you really want to dance or do you want to get off this dance floor and go get refreshments or something."I asked. He gave me a nod and led me off the dance floor. The party was over in a little while and a frew of us stayed back. Those few were Seryna, Sebastian, Ceil, Alois, Hannah, and myself.

"So who wants to play a game?" Ceil asked with a mischivous look in his eye. We all agreed and asked what game would it be."Well this game is called 7 minutes in heaven."

We all gave eachother questioning looks as we heard him say a game that we had never thought he would play. We all sat down in a circle and waited for the boys to put the object of their choice in the hat.

"Ok who's going first?" I asked.

"Well Paige since last time we played a game I dared you to play any game of my choice and now you get to fullfill that dare so you get to go first." Ceil said with a smirk.

"Alright then." I said reaching into the hat. I moved my hand around in the hat looking for a familiar feeland found a ring with a nice square stone in it. I grabbed that one and pulled it out. It was Ceils' family ring. We both stared at eachother as Sebastian and Seryna dragged us into the closet locking the door behind us.

"Sooooo wha-" I said as I was stopped by the feel of his lips touching mine. I was shocked for a minute, but that feeling soon went away. I passionatetly kissed him back not wanting this moment tto end. After a minute he politely licked my lower lip asking for enterance. Of cource I let him in. For a moment we faught for dominance, but reluctantly I gave in. I backed up until I was up agianst a wall and we gradually slid down. We stayed like that for a few minutes until we had to come up for air.

"You sure move fast don't you." I teased kissing himlightly again.

"I missed you in the house and I was hoping you could come back soon." He said sincerly and kissing me back.

"I think that can be arranged. I earned us some allies in the Trancy Manor." I smiling at him.

"Really who would that be?" he asked cocking his head.

"Why only his demon servants minus 1. Clawed." I said leaning my head against the wall.

"And how did you do that." He asked.

"Well I showed them kindness and that they had a friend that would look out for them." I said kissing him on the cheek." Well we ought to be getting up before they open the door."

He helped me up and we both knew we couldn't tell Lizzy about this. A few moments after we got up the door opened with Alois standing there with a releived look on his face.

"Ok you 2 times up time to choose the next people to go in."Alois said grinning. We walked out of the closet and sat down. The hat was passed to Hannah hwo had picked out a purple bow. We all knew who she had gotten and we led them to the closet locking them in. Being the snoop Seryna was she decided to listen in on what they were doing. After 7 minutes was up we unlocked the door. Alois was standing on one side of the closet as Hannah had been standing in the middle. We knew at that moment that they didn't do anything. Alois walked out of the closet first then sat down were he was before. Hannah walked out and sat a little closer to Alois, and thats how I knew that something had happened in that closet. I gave Ceil a glance and he nodded. We both figured out that they had done something and didn't want anyone to know about it. Probably something the weren't proud of. I sat a little closer to Ceil so at the end we could set up a plan to find out what it was. The last people to go were Seryna and Sebastian. Before they went in Seryna gave me a glare that said to not disturb we didn't. After about a minute I heard someone comming.

"Where's my Bassy! Is he in there with that girl. He is isn't he! I'm going in there to stop this." Greil said bursting through the door.

"No Greil you will not disturb them." I shouted tackling him to the ground before he could get to the door.

"Get off me girl are you looking for a fight with a shinigami." Griel shouted throwing me off him.

"Yes yes I am in fact I could take you on anyday. You're one of the most pathetic shinigami I have ever seen." I said landing on my feet.

"Uhg how dare you little girl I'll take you down like nothing!" Griel yellied falling for the bait. He lounged at me but I dodged to the side.

"Then bring it panzi." I said smirking landing a blopw to his gut. He grabbed my arm and flipped me over his shoulder. I landed on my feet and pounced on his back pulling on his hair.

"Ow ow ow you little monster let go." Griel yelled clawing at my arms. I raspped my legs around his gut and squeazed the air out of him wrapping my arm around his neck squeazing so he couldn't breath. He grabbed my hair and pulled me over his head throwing me down to the ground. I landed on my back as Griel jumped in the air planning on body slamming me but I rolled out of the way as he crashed to the ground with a thud. I got up as Griel got up and went to throw a punch at me I grabbed his arm and threw himto the ground still gripping his arm laying him flat on his stomach as I placed my foot on his back yanking back on his arm to limit his movements. I reached down under my dress and grabbed the knife I had stapped on my leg, kneeling down I placed it on his neck.

"I win Griel, and don't try to sneek attach me because I will stab you ask Sebastian and Clawed they found out the hard way. Also don't try to test my patients or I will bring out my knife and you will be sorry." I said pushing harder on on his neck."And I will kill you next time and I will watch the lights leave your eyes."

"Uhg Greil you are pathetic you got beat by a little girl, and she's just a human." William said coming out to save Greil.

"Um William don't refer to me as a little girl or I'll take you on as well."I said giving him a glare.

"Alright then I wont but I've gotta go so bye." William said leaving.

"Paige that was amazing. You took down Griel with out having to formally use your knife."Ceil said in amazment.

"Did that answer your question about if I could beat a shinigami." I asked poking at the blood trailing down my arm from were Griel clawd me.

"Yes it did." Ceil said in surprise that I knew that he wanted to know that. After a few minutes Sebastian and Seryna came out of the closet with shocked faces at the sight of my arm bleeding.

"What happened while we were in there." Sebastian asked.

"Well Greil came in and was about to disturb you so I faught him so he couldn't." I said still poking at the blood.

"Well then who won." Sebastian asked.

"Isn't it obvious it was Paige Sebastian."Seryna said without hesitation.

"You are correct my dear friend." I said smileing at her."I probably would have killed him if William didn't but in. He called me a little girl can you believe that."

"No no I cant, but why is your arm bleeding." Sebastian asked.

"Because Greil clawd her trying to get her off of his hair." Seryna said.

"You are correct it was a little difficult to fight in these heels but it helped me in the end." I said proudly.

"Yes well this game is over now Paige and I need to go back to my manor." Alois said dragging me out of the room. As I was being pulled out I looked at Ceil and he nodded and understood what it meant. When we got back I went to bed and I was back in the room and they had brought in Hannah. Hannah I knew could handle pain but not as much as they were going to give her. I already knew what was going to happen so I stayed silent. I watched as they beat yet another one of my friends and yet again cried because of it. I watched her body go limp and her eyes go lifeless. And thats when I woke up. It was 10:00 and after a few minutes of staring off into space I relized the figure in the corner of my room. I jumped out of bed and grabbed my knife.

"Who are oyu and why are you in my room." I asked holding up the knife. The dark figure started to move closer and closer and with each step they took I got more tence and willing to stab them. They moved closer into the light and thats when I saw they're face. It was Clawed.

"Clawed what are you doing here?" I asked still in my fighting stance.

"I am here to inform you that I beleive that you should go back to the Phantumhive Manor." Clawed said.

"And why would I do that?" I asked still pointing the knife at him.

"Because your stay has ended here at the Trancy Manor." He said with an evil look in his eye.

"Ok I'll be out soon would you be as kind as to send Hannah and the triplets up here please." I asked sceaming a plan in my head.

"Very well." he said leaving the room. AS few minutes later Hannah and the triplets were in my room.

"Guys I'm leaving today." I said to the as the processed the information.

"What why?" They asked in shock.

"Well Clawed beleives that I should go and would force me to if I said no so I want you guys to remember that if Alois beats you for no reason then come tell me and I'll deal with it ok and if you want to visit me just come over and visit me. Don't worry I'll probably be back sometime, but after I leave can you give this letter to Alois for me please." I said to them giving each of them a hug. They agreed and promised that they would tell me if Alois beat them then I left. The carriage ride was long and lonesome but that's what I'm used to so I just watch the things that we passed out the window. We finally arrived and I walked up the steps of the Manor and through the door. It felt good to be home and by now it was 11:30 so I went to the kitchen and started to make lunch for everyone. When I was done I set the table and served all the plates. By now Seryna had entered the room and was engulfing me with a hug.

"You're back! You're back! I missed you." She said squeazing me tighter.

"Yes yes I'm back now keep it down I want to surprise everyone." I said putting my hand over her mouth just for her to lick me.

"Ok then but why are you back so early?" she asked.

"Because I think Clawed was worried that I would change his and Alois's contract. So he made me leave after creeping in my room." I said seriously.

"Wow that guy is low." she said twirling a fork.

"Yes he can but can you go tell people that lunch is ready." I asked placing the fork back where she got it. She nodded and left I was once again alone it the dinning hall.

(Back With Ceil)

"So Sebastian what did you make of the situation of Alois dragging Paige out of the Manor last night." I asked twirling a pencil with my fingers.

"I don't know what to make of it knowing her she could have broken free from his grip but she decided not to." He said with a puzzled look.

"Yes very interesting." I said thinking about it.

"Ceil lunch is ready." Seryna said entering the room.

"Alright then I'll be right down." I said gettin up. We walked out of the room and to the dinning hall. I was amazed about what I saw, but it wasn't the food it was the person standing in the dinning hall greeting the people that enter. She noticed me and smiled and apointed me a chair at the end of the table. She was at the right side of my end of the table closest to me. She gave me a smile and began to eat. When she was done the manors phone began to ring and she went to go answer it. A few minutes later I was done and went to go see who she was talking to. I stopped short of the door when I heard her arguing with someone.

"What no I will not just stay here as you are being abused. No I am going to come over there and straighten him out. No. NO just no I can't do that to you. No. Alright fine, but if he does this again I am going over there to straighten him out you don't deserve to be abused." She said in a frustrated tone hanging up. She put her hand on her forehead and sat down not noticing me standing in the door way. I walked over and sat next to her.

"So who was that?" I asked wandering who she wasa arguing about.

"Oh just Hannah." She said looking up.

"You mean the one that works for Trancy?" I asked confused.

"Yes that's her." SHe said pushing her hair back.

"What did she want?" I asked more curious as to why Hannah was calling her.

"Oh just that Alois was beating her again." She said sitting back on the couch.

"Well we should go do something he shouldn't get away with this." I said seriously.

"I know I know, but please don't get involved this is my problem ok. You don't have to do anything so please stay out of it until I need help." she said in a pleading tone.

"But-" I said but was inturupted by her kissing me shortly.

"Promise me you'll stay out of it." she said with pleading eyes.

"Alright I promise." I said half heartedly." Now to change the subject what was that all about when Aloise dragged you out of the Manor. I knew you could have gotten loose if you had wanted to."

"Well because it would blow my cover. Remember you sent me on a mision to find out information about Alois. How well do you think I could have done if he didn't trust me not to kill him or thought that I didn't want to be there. Of course I didn't but he couldn't know that. When Clawed made me leave I left a note to make sure he didn't think I left cause I didn't like him, but telling him that Clawed was being mean and forced me to go. If he had less fafith in Clawed then that would push him to go to someone else to place his faith in. Under the surcomestances he would not go to Hannah or the triplets. So leaving me his most faithful ally." She said leaning back smirking.

"You are one cunning, skillful girl. I would hate to have you as an enemy." I said grinning at her.

"Why thank you and no you would not want me as your enemy because I am a writer and can make people beleive me with whatever I want them to beleive with reason and a purpose I can do almost anything." she said proudly.

"Almost anything?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"Yes almost anything. Tests I can't do. CUnning yes. Skillful yes. Smart no." she said frowning alittle.

"Well I beleive you're smart." I said trying to make her feel better.

"Awww thanks." She said giving me a hug.

'_Ring, Ring. Ring, Ring.'_

"Oh hold on I need to take this. Yes hello. Hi Lizzy. How are you? That's good. Me oh I'm fine, thanks for asking. Really. Nah uh. She didn't. No way. No way. Yes I did. It was ok. In the beggining. I know. Nah he's not really my type. Well I don't know. That could be fun. I don't know about that. What! No I don't. No I don't. No you're wrong. Yes you are. Oh I don't know if I should go. Yes I was invited. I got the invite in the mail. What do you mean then why shouldn't I go. Well I don't no. He might try to hit on me. Yes he would. Yes he would. He's just like that. He called me his little dove. Yes he did. I'm telling you he tried to pull something. Lizzy I gotta go. Ok see you later then. Bye. BYe Lizzy. Bye." She said hanging up.

"So what was that about?" I asked confused on the whole conversation.

"Well Lizzy wanted to know if I was going to Lord Druette's ball. I didn't know if I should.. Then she wanted to know if you, her, Alois, and I could go on a dubble date. I don't think thats a good idea. Then she told me about how this girl dumped juice all over her new dress. Then she notified me that she's coming over to give me my new wardrobe. Man I hate girl talk. Especially that bubbly girl talk that all the air heads speak man it just gets annoying." She explained.

"Alright then it's settled." I said devising a plan.

"Wait what. What's settled." she said slightly confused.

"It's settled we'll go to Lord Druettes' ball. You'll go with Alois while I go with Lizzy." I said hateing that she'll be going with Alois.

"Really it's not fair to Lizzy what's going on between us." she said seriously.

"Ya I know we'll tell her sometime later this week." I said attmiting my mistake.

"Alright then I'm happy now lets go get the closet ready for my new wardrobe." she said with a grimace. We went up stairs and started getting the closet ready. When we were done (it really didn't take us that long) we sat on her bed and laid down. We looked at eachother and started laughing without knowing why. just then we heard a knock on the door we both sprang up and said in unison.

"Come in." just then a bunch of people with boxes came into the room placing each dress into the closet. With seeing every one of the dresses enter her closet made her of our faces went pale when we saw the same dress that I wore to Lord Druette's ball. After they were done one of them came up to me with a note.

"Lady Elizabeth could not make it nor will she be able to make it to the ball this evening. She has gotten a cold and askd me to tell Lady Paige that she wishes for you to wear the last dress we brought in. She saw it at one of Lord Druettes' Ball and thought that it would look ravishing on you." The man said.

"Yes thank you sir you and your men are free to go now and tell tell Lady Elizabeth we said get well." Paige said with a mile sending them on their way.

"Man you can be good with people." I said sitting back down.

"Well it is my duty as main lady of the house you know, and yes I did just give mysely that title." She said with a grin.

"Yes I beleive that you would be the main lady of the house. I think it looks like you'll be my date this evening to the ball." I said with a smirk.

"Is that really how you ask a lady to go on a date with you." She asked playfully.

"No. Paige will you with me to Lord Druette's ball this evening." I asked.

"Well I might have to watch paint dry. I'm just kidding of course I will." She said hugging me." But we better start getting ready the ball is in a few hours." We both agreed and got ready. I was done before Paige so I went down stairs as I saw Hannah (Alois's maid) walk up the stairs toward Paige's room. I waklked over to the couch and sat down. A few minutes later Paige was walking down the stairs in the exact same dress that I wore. It still made me shiver just to think about it. She did look rather ravishing.

"Ready to go." I asked extending my arm for her to take.

"Yes yes I am and Ceil might I say you look lovely this evening, and Hannah thank you for your help." she said taking my arm with a smile.

"You look ravishing darling simply ravishing." Seryna and Hannah(Paige's friend) said clapping.

"Then speak the truth." I said surprised.

"Why thank you darlings but we really must be going now so ttyl." Paige said smiling leading me to the carriage. We had a long ride to the ball so we sat there and "talked" with the curtain down. We were almost there when the carriage was stopped. We heard a scream and then a bang, and thats when Paige went on fighter mode. She opened the carriage door to look out when a pair of hands came in and grabbed her.

"Got her! Ow she bit me!" I heard a voice say. I was starting to panick.

(With Paige)

'Hmmmm the carriage stopped that's weird. We're not there yet.' I thought as the carriage came to a jerking stop. Was that a scream I just heard?

_'Bang!'_

I heard a gun shot as well. Something's going on here. I got up and into fighting stanceto protect everyone else. I slowly opened the door and someone grabbed me.

"Got her!" A man said placing a hand over my mouth. I bit down as hard as I could and tasted blood."Ow! She bit me!"

I wiggled and squwirmed to get out of his arms until finally I had my foot placement just right. I brought my foot back hard nailing him right inbetween the legs.

"Oof!" yelled the man letting me go while kneeling on the ground.

"Ceil lets go we haveta hurry before they bring back up!" I yelled to Ceil, but he just stood there shocked. I grabbed his hand and started to run dragging him behind me."Come on lets go." We ran for a while and took a few turns until I was sure that we lost them.

"That was close." Ceil said breathing deeply leaning up against the wall.

"Ya that was. For some reason I don't think they were after you." I said catching my breath.

"Is that so and why not." He asked sliding down the wall.

"Because they grabbed me and left you when they could have grabbed you and left." I said sitting down next to him. I looked at him for a breif second and stood up."We need to get back to the manor and soon. I beleive they're still in persute of us. Come on we gotta hurry."

"Alright alright. You think we could get a ride?" he asked still out of breath.

"Not at the moment something tells me they're close. Maybe at the next stop." I said pulling him up on his feet. We ran again for a while until we were in another ally. I saw a carriage that had no owner and 2 snow white mares to pull it."Come on I found our ride."

"What you mean that but isnt that steeling." Ceil said confused.

"Not if we leave them money now we need to go." I said in a hurry. They were getting close. They must have a carriage. Ceil quickly left them the money and I took the reigns. We flew home and hurried inside.

"Now whats gotten into you to?" Sebastian asked.

"We were being chased by people who were trying to kidnap Paige, but she faught her way out and saved us both. We ran for a while, but then saw a carriage. We baught it from them and flew home." Ceil explained through huffs of air.

"Paige is this true?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes it is now if you don't mind we have to get the manor so that way there no one can break in." I said in an angry voice. He nodded and left to do as I suggested. Ceil and I sat down on the couch to catch our breaths. We sat there for a while until we both dozed off. When I woke up the house was in a panick.

"Wha- What's going on?" I asked a little dazed from my sleep.

"The manor is under attach. They keep saying to send the girl out there or the other girl gets it." Seryna said.

"And who would that other girl be?" I asked jumping up ready to protect the person out there.

"Well that person would be Chantelle."Seryna said sympathetically.

"I've gotta go out there." I said jumping up walking toward the door.

"Paige you can't." Seryna said grabbing my arm in a panick.

"I have to." I said shaking her off walking out the door."Let the girl go! I'm right here idiots!"

I walked down the steps in anger and stomped to were they had my friend.

"I said let her go." I said taking the knife I had under my dress and slicing the mans throat that held my friend."Chantelly go now into the manor so you wont see what I'm about to do."

"Alright you rock Tinny!" Chantelle yelled as she ran for the manor. I watched as she got into the door. I turned around to see the other men that were in the yard and gave them my death glare.

"Do you really think I wouldn't come after you for just touching my friends let alone threatening their lives. You all are going to pay!" I said charging at them. One man jumped at me but I doged and sliced his side open and left him to bleed to death. The next one swung at me, but I grabbed his fist flipped him over and pushed him to the ground. I slit his throat and pushed his body to the ground. Another man jumped at me from a tree but I stuck the knife up while stepping to the side. His arm got sliced off as he fell to the ground wailing in pain. The last man jumped at me nailing me in the gut, but I didn't care about the pain. I only care that they decided to touch one of my friends. Them of all people touched one of my friends and they were going to pay. I lunged at him with the knife slicing his arm. He winced in pain, but continued. He went to jab me in the face, but I ducked and sliced his leg. He fell to the ground in pain.

"Take your buddies and leave before I decide to kill all of you. I'm sure that that one over there the one missing an arm could still make it if you hurry of course it would make it easier for you to run if i just killed him." I said picking up his friend putting the knife to his throat. The man got up and run."Now what about you. Should I kill you."

"No please don't kill me I'll be loyal to you." The man pleaded.

"Alright fine you can live, but you have to swear not to hurt one of my friends. When it comes to the point that I can really trust you then I'll consider you a friend, but until then I'll be watching you to keep an eye on you. Now lets go and bandage up that bleeding arm and get you to the hospital for a prostetic arm ok." I said being kind the anger subsiding. I helped him up and took him to the manor. We got to the room where Ceil kept all of his bandages and what not. I carefully bandaged up the mans arm after cleaning it.

"Now what's your name." I asked to the man.

"My name is Vincent." he said.

"Well that's a nice name do you know who I am." I asked wandering.

"Well no they only told us what you looked like so we could retrieve you. I don't even no who gave us the job." Vincent said reluctant to answer.

"Hmmm is that so? Well tell me why did you get in this dangerous game?" I asked. He didn't answer."Oh I get it you don't know if you can trust me yet huh."He nodded."Alright then we'll both work on trying to trust eachother you can tell me when you're ready." I said sincerly. I helped him up and took him to the carriage and to the hospital so he could get a prostetic arm. A few hours later we were out of the hospital with Vincent trying to get used to his new prostetic arm. We were back in the manor whithin a few minutes and I showed him to his room. Ceil told me that he would have to sleep in the servants quarters, but I protested he won in the end since it wasn't my house. I got Vincent comfortable and went to go see Ceil. Apparrently he wanted to see me. I knocked on his door and heard a quiet come in. I slowly entered the room and cosed the door.

"Paige you were amazing out there." Ceil said sitting at his desk.

"Well thank you I just did what I had to do." I said sitting in front of him.

"But why did you do it you could have been killed out there. I could have had Sebastian help you, you didn't have to do it all alone." He said with sincerity and worry.

"I don''t need help I can do things on my own. I'm used to it. I'm used to being alone." I said shrinking in the chair.

"But you don't have to do that anymore. You've got me to help you." he said worried." Promise me that if you're ever in danger you'll ask for help."

"Fine I promise." I said defeated. After a little bit I went to my room and read a book after a few hours I heard struggleing. I got up and opened the door. Sebastain was dragging Vincent down the hall way.

"Seabastian what are you doing with Vincent?" I asked.

"Well I was taking him to the torture chamber to find out information." he answer.

"No leave the poor man alone he's gone through enough today. The man has already lost his arm. Do you really think he need to be put in more pain." I said slightly annoyed.

"But-" Sebastian said.

"No no buts alright bring him back to his room." I demanded. Sebastian reluctantly did as told and I went back to bed. It was getting late so i decided to go to sleep. I slept peacfully that night probably because of all the things that happened that day.I woke up at 10:00 and got ready for the day. It was a sunny day so Ceil and I decided to take a walk through the garden. We walked and talked for a few hours until it was time for lunch. We went inside and sat at the table and I noticed that Chantel and Hannah weren't there. Vincent wasn't there either. I gave Ceil a look and he understood what it meant.

"Sebastian where did Chantelle, Hannah, and Vincent go." Ceil asked.

"Well, they decided to go to town. They thought they would pick up some things." Sebastian said. I let out a sigh of releif. They were ok.

"Paige are you alright?" Ceil asked giving me a serious look.

"Ya now I am." I said giving him a thoughtful finished our lunch and went to sit on the couch.

'_Ring Ring. Ring Ring'_

Ceil picked up the phone and started to talk.

"Yes. Yes. Ok see you in a few." he said hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" I asked curiously.

"Oh just Lizzy She wanted to let me know that she was comming over in a few minutes." He said straightening up.

"Oh alright then." I said.

'_Ring Ring, Ring Ring.'_

I picked up the phone this time.

"Hello. Oh hey Hannah. What he didn't. No I'm coming over there. Don't try to stop me Hannah. You didn't deserve it. No this is the second time since I've been gone. No I'm coming over and thats final. Bye Hannah I'll see you in a little bit. Bye." I said hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" Ceil asked cocking his head.

"Hannah from the Trancy Manor. She said that Alois has been beating her again. So now I'm going to go over there and straighten him out." I said with my anger rising.

"Oh well that's not right. I'm coming with you." he said getting up.

"No you need to keep Lizzy company I'm going alone." I said seriously. Just then he remembered that Lizzy was coming over and cussed under his breath." I'm staying until Lizzy gets here to say hi then I'm leaving."

He nodded in agreement. We went to the door when we heard the door bell ring. We looked at eachother once thenat the door and opened it.

"Hey guys!" Lizzy exclaimed giving both of us a hug.

"Hey Lizzy sorry I can't stay, but I really gotta go have fun." I said walking out the door and into the Carriage.

(Back with Ceil)

We looked at eachother for a breif moment then at the door and opened it. Lizzy came running in.

"Hey guys!" Lizzy exclaimed giving both of us a hug.

"Hey Lizzy sorry I can't stay, but I really gotta go have fun." Paige said walking out the door to the carriage. I watched her walk out the door with worry of what she would do. When she left I closed the door and turned to Lizzy.

"Ceil you like her don't you?" Lizzy asked." I can tell by the way you look at her. You look at her with care and worry. The way you used to look at me. You know I only want to see you happy right."

"Lizzy I'm sorry." I said.

"No it's ok Ceil. It's ok because I love you and only want you to be happy and that's why I came here today to see if my suspitions were true. I am no longer your betrothed. Just be sure that she makes you happy." She said with a tear in her eye.

"Thank you Lizzy we can still remain frineds right." I said hopeful.

"Of course Ceil, but right now I have to go. Bye." she as she left.

I walked away from the door and went to go think about what just happened.

(Back with Paige)

It took me only a few minutes to get there. I barreled up the stairs to the manor and threw open the door. Standing there with shocked faces were the triplets.

"Hi Paige what brings you here?" They say in unison.

"Were is Hannah and is she ok." I say out of breath. They point toward the bathroom. I head over there giving them each a smile. I flig open the doors to find Hannah placing makeup over a bruise on her face. It was the size of her cheek. I walk over to her and gentlt place the tip f my finger on the bruise. I look down with a pained look on my face.

"Did he do this to you?" I ask sternly. She looks down and nods.

"He did, but he didn't mean to he just gets carried away with his emotions."She says hurridly.

"No one can cause a bruise this big on accident. You didn't deserve to be treated like this." I say looking her in the eyes.

"But he didn't mean it." She said again frantically looking away.

"Hannah look at me. Hannah I can't just let him do this to you. You obviously wont do anything. I have to do something. You alread lost an eye because he couldnt control his temper. Come with me." I say taking hold of her arm firmly and pulling her up to Alois's room. I swing the door open as he looks at me with wide eyes.

"Paige you're back. Yay you're back!" He yells running toward me to giive me a hug. I put my hand out and oush him back.

"Did you do this."I say pointing at the bruise on Hannahs cheek.

"Ya." He said shamefully looking down.

"And for what reason?" I ask calmer keeping my anger in.

"She almost dropped a plate." He says looking at me. I look directly into his eyes. My eyes as cold as they could ever get. I lean in closer.

"That is not an adiquet reason to punish someone and you do not punish someone like that. You owe her an apology and if I ever find out that you've done it again I will come here and teach you a leason." I say so sternly looking nto his eyes, my eyes cold and unforgiving."Do you understand me."

He shakes his head and apologizes to Hannah I walk Hannah down stairs and walk out passing the triplets.

"Goodbye have a nice day."I say as I pass then. I ride back to the manor and sit on the couch.

"Lady Paige Master Ceil would like to see you. He says it's urgent." Sebastian says bowing to me. He has never owed to me before. I wander what's up.

"Alright." I say as I get up and leave to go find him.I walk up to his study and open the door. He imidiatly tells me whats happening. We agree on a game of chess after an hour of playing he wins.

"Checkmate Paige." He says smiling.

"Alright whats your question." I said in defeat.

"Paige would you become my betrothed." He asks hope in his eyes.

"Well we've only known eachother a little over a week and I am only 15, but ok." I said smileing. He smiled back as we sat down next to eachother. We sit there for a while not saying anything until Sebastian came in and told us it was time for dinner. We walked down hand in hand as we sat down at the table together. We saw Seryna and Maggie came in and sit down and Ceil and I stood up.

"We have an announcement to make. Paige and I are now betrothed." Ceil said smiling. Everyone cheers and chants Peil. I guess they already picked out a conjoined name for us. I noticed that Hannah, Chantel, and Vincent weren't bacl yet. I tenced up at te thought and quickly finished my dinner. I walked up to my room and found a note on my bed.

**_If you ever want to see your friends alive again you will do as we say. Meet us in the ally behind the bakery. Tell no one were you're going or they will get hurt. Meet us at midnight._**

**_~A_**

I read th paper and folded it up. I quickly took out my cell phone and sarted to text Seryna and Maggie.

_'Hey guys who ever gets this txt fist needs to tell Ceil that I have left a note in his dresser next to his bed. Do tis after I leave you will know when I leave I will send you a txt. I cant tell you were i'm going it's too dangerous. I will keep my cell on me though. 4 as long as I can. Do as I say and no one will get hurt.'_

I sent them the txt and began to write the note. At 11 I put it into place and started to get ready for m jurney. It was now 11:30 and I took out my cell.

_'I am leaving now and don't try to come. Tell Ceil to look for the note in 15 mins I don't care if he's sleeping it's important that he knows whats going on. C u in a lil nit Love ya ttyl.'_

I was wearing all black as I climbed out the window. I jumped down from a tree near my window and began to jog from the manor. In a few minoutes I was off the premises and a block from the bakery. I knew _**What I had to do.**_

(Back with Ceil)

"What is it Seryna. It's 12:00 at night." I asked still dazed from my sleep.

"It's important. It's about Paige." She said hurrying to look hrough my dresser. This woke me up right away.

"What is it is she in trouble!" I asked alarmed.

"I don't know she wouldn't say I just have to find a note she put in your dresser." She said in panik.

I got up and started to look through the drawr as well. In a few minoutes I found the note. There was another one in the note.

**_Dear Ceil,_**

**_I'm sorry I didn't tell you but it was a dier situation. This is all I can tell you and I am sorry for that. Hannah, Chantelle, and Vincent had been kidnapped. I got a note today after dinner. I found it in my room on my bed. Wait till they are back here and safe to come and find me. I am sorry but this is all I can tell you without jeprodizing their lives._**

**_~Paige_**

I read the note and then picked up the other one to read.

**_If you ever want to see your friends alive again you will do as we say. Meet us in the ally behind the bakery. Tell no one were you're going or they will get hurt. Meet us at midnight._**

**_~A_**

I through down the note and shooed out Seryna. I sat there panicked at what to do. I couldn't sleep for the rest of the nigh.

(Back With Paige)

I was almost to the ally behind the bakery when I saw the dark figures. I dodged their swings at me as I ran toward where they held my friends. I entered the ally.

"Ok I'm here now let my friends go!" I yelled into the darkness.

"Oh all in good time but for now we have to set up a deal." A voice said through the darkness.

"Then whats your deal." I asked stiffening.

"Well you see in return for your friends we have to get something in return." The voice said.

"No duh. Hey stupid do you not think I know what a deal is."I said mocking him.

"Careful now you wouldn't want your friends to get hurt now would you." The voice said.

"You hurt them and I'll kill you. If the smallest hair is harmed or misplaced I will kill you." I said grinding my teeth.

"Very well they wont be harmed if you do as we say." The voice said.

"Alright fine, but I want to see them before I make a deal with you so I know they are ok." I said still grinding my teeth.

"Oh you don't trust me." The voice said.

"To be honest no I don't." I said mocking him.

"Fair enough you two show her, her friends." The voice demanded.

In a few seconds 2 men came into veiw holding Chantelle and Hannah.

"You see they're not harmed now we can make a deal." The voice said once again.

"Alright fine what do you want." I asked releived that they were ok.

"Well in order for your friends to go free you have to come with us." The voice said.

"Alright fine but let them go first." I said leaning up against a wall.

The 2 men let my friends go as they walked a few steps ahead.

"Come on Paige you can run with us." They said motioning to me to follow them.

"No I can't they have gards up there so if I do try to run with you then they get you as well. You guys go, and when you get to the house go see Ceil." I said turning away from them. They did as I said and left as I was to face my problem. I knew what they wanted most likely, but I wont give in. 2 men grabbed my arms and walked me over to a carriage. They blindfolded me and shoved me in. I might have been alone eccept for the part of I knew that there were gards on either side of me. I could possibly fight them to get out, but then were to I go? I can't lead them to my friends. I'll just sit here and wait to see how this plays out. It might have been a few hours or so, but we finally got to a stop. They were now hearding me out of the carriage and into a building. I could tell it was a building because I heard doors opening and closing. They tied me to a chair and unblindfolded me. I was in the room from my dream. I looked around it waas exactly the same as the one in my dream, but this was no dream this was real. Finally a man came into the room, but it was to dark so I couldn''t see who he was, but I recognized his voice. He was the man from my dream. I sat there and waited the question I knew would come.

"Tell the information you know Paige and you can walk out of. here." He said circleing around me.

"What information." I asked smirking.

"You know what information." He said sounding displeased.

"No I don't know what information. I could tell you information that is erelavent to what you are asking. Be more specific." I said mocking him.

"Very well then. Tell me the information about Ceil." He said.

"Ohhh you mean the nice son of the baker. He is really nice. He once gave me free bread what do you want to know about him." I said teasing him.

"Ceil Phantunhive!" He said getting annoyed.

"Ohhhh that Ceil. I live with him what do you want to know." I said playing with him.

"The information you have about him." He said getting even more annoyed.

"Well he likes the color blue and wears a hat..." I said 'thinking' about it.

"Urg not that kind of information." He said agrivated.

"Then I don't know what you want." I said playing with him.

"Infor- no you know what I'll come back later then maybe you'll be more cooroperative." He said leaving. I giggled a little bit. Man did I love messing with peoples heads. It was so much fun, but alas my time here must end so I wiggled my hands down to my back pocket and grabbbed my knife. I started to saw away at the rope, but before I could finish they came back in. I quickly slipped the knife back into my pocket and acted like nothing has happened.

(Back With Ceil)

"How could this have happened!" I screamed with rage. Just then Chantel and Hannah came flying through the front doors.

"Ceil! Ceil it's Paige." They both cried out of breath.

"I know what happened to her where is she. Why isn't she with you." I said worried. They looked at eachother then at me. They started to cry.

"Paige she came to save us, but the guy who got us would only let us go if she went with them. She agreed to the deal and they let us go. We ran a few steps then asked Paige to come with us. She said no that there were gards up there and that she wouldn't risk our freedom so she went with them."They cried.

"What why-" I asked. Then it dawned on me she values her friends. As long as their safe she doesn't care what happens to her. Her pride is with her friends."We've got to save her."

Sebastian was right at my side in a second.

"Your order master." He said bowing.

"I want you to find out were they are keeping Paige." I ordered. Sebastian smiled at me then went off to do his duty. I called Bard and Finny up so they could make them some hot chocholate and told bard that if he used his flame thrower then I would have Paige after him. Just then I felt a hand in my shoulder. I looked around It was Seryna. She gave me a heartfelt smile that gave me reasurence."I am going to get her back."

(Back with Paige)

They were coming back in, but this time with torture weapons.

"So Paige are you going to give us the information you know." They said

"I don't know what information you're talking about." I said.

"Yes you do stop playing games with me." They said getting agitated.

"Acctually no I don't why don't you tell me what you are looking for." I said calmly.

"Information on Ceil Phantunhive." They said unrapping their wip.

"Ohhhh cool a wip those things are fun. I like the sound they make." I said they wipped me and it hit my leg. I winced at the pain.

"How'd that feel." They said.

"That felt niiiice." I said smiling. They wipped me again."Weeeeeeeeee!'

"How stupid are you?" They asked agrivated. They brought forward a brander and brought it closer to my side. I cringed at the pain, but kept my screams of pain unheard. The burning sensation went up my spine the smell of burning flesh filled the room. When they finally put the brander away I was perminatly marked. It was now like a tatoo. The symbol was like the one on Ceils' side. They brought back the wipp. They continually beat me. That's when the some accured to me Sexy Back by Justin timberlake. I started to hum it as they wipped me. I could no longer feel the pain my humming was droning it out. I kept humming they finnally stopped and left the room. That was when I felt as if someone was watching me still. I ignored the feeling and took back out my knife. I continued to saw at the ropes binding my hands. I finally cut them and stood up. I walked to the door and looked out of it. No one was there so I snuk out. I ran across a couple of gaurds but I silensed them quickly. I was almost through the door when I heard the siren screaching. I ran out the door and into the street. I ran down a couple of ally ways and down a couple of streets when I found myself at the bakery again. I knew where I was and I could make it back. I looked around the corner and knew they must be pursuing me. As I saw nothing around the corner I bolted around corners through streets and towards the one safe place I knew... The Phantunhive Mansion. That is if I could make it that far. As I ran I could hear the foot steps following me. I needed to get back and quickly. Were my only thoughts. I stopped in an alley and waited to catch my beath. As I went to look around the corner someone grabbed me. I flailed trying to get away when they decided to try and gag me. As they tried to put the cloth to my face I head butted them. They dropped the cloth and momentarily let me go. I could take no precaustion so I booked it. I ran as fast as I could until I reached my destination. I was only a few yards away from the front door I could see the lights in the windows. _I must look dreadful but I don't care. I'm almost safe. _I thought as I ran. Just then I could see someone coming. Then someone grabbed my arm. I wipped my head around and saw none other than Vincent. I glared daggers at him and yanked my arm away. He continually tried to stop me, but now my anger was rising. I pulled back my fist and hit him square in the jaw. He set me up I know he did. I could see it in his eyes. I ripped my arm loos and continued to run to the house. I heard gunshots and ducked. One barley grazed my shoulder. I could feel the blood trickling down my arm form the new wound. I stood up and continued my run. I heard more gun shots. A hole mess of them. Then thats when one hit me head on. Right in the arm. I winced from the pain and held my arm. I continued to run. I was going to make it... and I was right. I just barely made it to the door as the next round of shots rang. I bolted inside and collapsed on the floor.

"Paige you look terrible." Seryna said looking at me.

"Ya thanks nice to see you to." I said jokingly.

"Paige how'd you woa what happened to you." Hannah said poking at my wound.

"Could you stop that. You know that hurts. It's fresh you know." I said aggitated.

"Tinny are you alright... No. No your not alright. Tinny should I drive you to the hospital or get the first aid kit." Chantel said examining my wounds. Next was Maggie.

"Tinny! Tinny what happened to you. Hey has anyone ever even looked at her side it looks like it hurts Tinny." Maggie said poking at the burn mark on my side.

"Not right now it doesn't. Hey does anybody care that I might bleed to death right here on this floor." I said questioningly.

"Paige how'd you... You look like hell. What did they do to you." Ceil said with a shocked face.

"Oh nothing much just beat me and branded me. Oh then shot me after chasing me probably throughout half of london. But hey I'm fine." I said standing up. I moved the wrong way and the pain from the bullet in my arm made my sight go black and I fell down again. When I could see again I cautiously got up. This time without triggering pain throughout my body. I walked over to the mirror. I did look like hell. My shirt and pant were in tatters. I was lucky they still covered me though. Blood was trailing down my arm and was now covered in it. My side looked worse then I'd imagined the skin on my side was burned into a symbol that I had no idea what it meant. I was covered in Sweat and my eyes looked wild. I went to go poke at my wounds but someones hand stopped me. I looked back in the mirror and saw Seryna standing behind me shaking her head.

"Better you not do that. Don't want to cause yourself more pain now do you. Mey-Rin went to go fetch the first aid kit with Chantel by her side. Everyone was worried about you. That was a reckless stunt you pulled... I'm so proud of you. Do you know where you were or who they were." Seryna asked worried.

"nope they blindfolded me when they brought me then kept me in a dark room so I couldn't see who they were. I had the strangest feeling that somone was watching me even when they all left. Someone was enjoying my pain. To bad for them I didn't let on that it hurt. Not even the branding." I said with confidence.

"You are one strong cookie. To bad you didn't get a video of it." Seryna said smiling. I walked over and sat in a chair. I didn't want to get the couch all bloody. Mey-Rin was back with the first aid kit and Sebastian reapeared. He walked over to me with a smirk on his face and started to take the bullet out.

"What's that smirk for. I'm sorry I'm not impurvious to bullets like you Sebastian. I am just human after all." I said agrivated at his smirk.

"It's only expected that you wouldn't be. You are only human of course." Sebastian said with a snicker in his voice. I got the sneeky suspition that he was the one watching me. I would need to have a talk with him later. Just then my cat came scurrying by. Leand down to pick up my fluffy fur ball.

"How are you Sully. I havn't seen you around lately. Where have you been." I said gentally petting my cat. Sebastian went to go and reach for my cat, but acting like I didn't notice I turned away with her purring. I walked towards my room while my dogs hurried in before the door closed. As I turned around I saw a note on my bed. I walked over to it.

_**We will get you next time and we will find the information we need by force. Watch your back.**_

_**~A**_

As I read the letter I thought to myself that I would take every precaution necessary to keep my friends safe and I will find out who this is. I lifted the note and walked out of my room to go show Ceil it. I gentally closed the door behind me making sure that my pets didn't get out. I walked down the hall and down the stairs. Everyone was sitting on the couch talking, but that stopped as soon as they saw me. They all turned around and looked at me then the note.

"I found this on my bed." I said handing Ceil the note. He read it and passed it around. As I waited for them to finish my energy lessened and I became utterly exauhsted. I couldn't sleep now though with everything that's going on. I will not sleep until this mystery is solved. As everyone finished they looked at eachother. Then at me in a silent agreement which I wasn't part of. I need to figure out what was going on and why they were acting so weird. I had only been kidnapped beaten chased shot and threatened. What was the big deal it's not like I was killed. They all got up and walked over to me.

"Paige this is serious. They've threatened you." Ceil said concerned.

"Ya so. What's your point. I've gotten away before, and they wont get me again. I will make sure of that." I siad again silently vowing to make these people pay.

"Paige you are in no shape to be trying anything. I mean look at you." Ceil said.

"Ya paige he's right. You need to rest." Seryna said.

"No I don't I'll be fine." I said walking over to a chair.

"Tinny you need some rest. You looked pretty horrid when you walked throught that door. You need to let you wounds heal." Chantel said. I looked down at my arm that now had stiches in it.

"No no I don't. These are just battle scares. They don't hurt." I lied.

"Paige I know it hurts. It's only been an hour since you've been shot. Please get some rest." Hannah said leaning on the rail.

"Fine I'll get some rest." I said annoyed. I walked up to my room and picked up my cat. She seemed fatter then she was when we first arrived. I crawled into bed with my cat and my dogs jumped onto my bed as well curling up at the end of it. I sat there for a while just petting my cat until I heard somone outside my door. I was supposed to be sleeping. I rolled over onto my side and pretended to sleep. Sebastian walked into the room and leaned over my to try and steal my cat. I wasn't going to let him.

"Sebastian don't even try to steal my cat." I said holding onto my cat tighter. He sighed and walked of my room. He wasn't going to steal my cat. After a little while more of petting my cat I heard people walkin down the hall. They were talking about something. They stopped outside my door but didn't make a move to come in so I crept over to the door.

"We need to protect her." I heard Ceil say.

"She can take care of herself. Especially when she's fully rested. Once shes found the sent of whoever kidnapped her there will be no stopping her from killing them." Seryna said.

"But your plan is outragously stupid. Why would you put yourself as bait." Ceil asked.

"So that way there she has a reason to go looking for them. She doesn't necessarily care about her own health. For example earlier. She's to focused on protecting her friends to care about herself. The sooner this is all over the sooner she goes back to being herself." Seryna reasoned.

"Fine I only hope you're right. We will make no move on this plan until she has fully recovered understand." Ceil said giving in.

"Understood. We musn't mention this to Paige." Seryna said.

"Agreed we musn't." Ceil said. With that they both walked off. Why would Seryna put herself as bait. I mean I wasn't going to give up on this they've threatened my friends twice and it's not cool. They are going to pay..., but for now... I'm gonna go and play with my cat. Later that night after still not getting any rest I snuck out of my room and bumped into Sebastian. Just the one I was looking for.

"Paige what are you doing out of bed you're supposed to be resting." Sebastian said.

"Shhhhhh... I came to talk to you. You were there when they were beating me wern't you." I said accusingly.

"Yes I was." Sebastian said smiling."When did you figure this out."

"Well As soon as you reapeared. You were smirking at me and I knew for a fact that it wasn't because I had gotten shot." I said leaning against the wall exauhsted.

"Very observant." Sebastian said.

"Why didn't you help me I knew that Ceil was going to send you to find me." I said boared.

"Because my orders were simply that. To find you and I had." He said smirking.

"I apreciate the help. Now Im gonna go back to my room." I said sarcastically. I went back into my room satisfied with the inforation I had for the moment. I couldn't go to sleep so I desided to just pet my pets. It caught me strange that my dogs are afraid of my cat. MY cat seemed to be getting moody. I wander whats going on with her. I still couldn't sleep with fear that something might happen while I'm asleep. I stayed up the rest of the night petting my cat. When morning came. I got up and walked down stairs. As soon as I entered the room they all stared at me. I must look terribl, but I still don't care. I walked over and sat down. I was utterly exauhsted, but wouldn't rest. They all just stared at me for a while.  
"Paige you're supposed to be resting." Seryna said walking over to me.

"I've had enough rest." I said leaning back.

"No you havn't. I can tell just b looking at you that you havn't rested a single bit. Now go back to bed." Seryna demanded. I was exauhsted and really didn't feel like being bossed around. I walked over to her and looked her strait in the eye.

"No I will not go and rest. I won't rest until I find out who did this." I said then stalked off. I could hear her following me so when we were out of hearing distance of the others I stopped and leaned against the wall.

"Paige you need to rest this isn't healthy for you." Seryna said.

"Since when have I ever cared about my own health. I know about your little plan to get your self kidnapped so that way there I'd go after you. That's dangerous and I won't let you do it. I don't need anymore modivation other than they kidnapped 2 of my friends already and threatened them. Now I'm going to destroy them and you're not going to put yourself in danger do you understand." I said fire burning in my eyes.

"How'd di you know." Seryna said shocked.

"Next time that you are creating a secret plan that you don't want me to know you should probably stay clear of talking about it infront of their bedroom. Do you understand me that you will not put yourself in danger." I said serious.

"You're good and yes I understand."Seryna said defeated.

"Good." I said and walked away. I walked all the way around the house and saw pluto. He was playing with my dogs. They seemed to be having fun. I sat down and decided to watch them play. After a while I heard someone coming up to me.

"You know you probably should rest." Ceil said sitting next to me.

"Should doesn't mean I will." I said looking at him.

"Seryna told me that you heard her plan." Ceil said looking sympathetic.

"Ya and I think I put a stop to it, but hey she's like me in that sence. She dosn't give up easily. You came to talk to me specifically about something else didn't you." I said watching the dogs.

Ya I did. How could you have done something so reckless. You could've been killed. You didn't tell me were you were going either." He said.

**_"Like I said in the note_**. I couldn't tell you anything more if I did then my friends would be hurt or worse dead. It was me or them and frankly I care more about their lives over mine." I said explaining my reasoning.

"I've never met anyone that would sacrifice themselves for their friends. It truly is an extrordinary way of thinking." He said.

"Well when friends are all you've got then you ought to protect them no matter what." I said.

"You are one extraordinary girl." Ceil said. He leaned over and kissed me on the cheek then left. I still sat there and watched pluto play with my dogs. After a while I called them in and brought them back to my room. They had, had enough fun today. As I sat there and played with my dogs on my floor I heard my cat meowing. It seemed to be a hurt meow. With sudden panick I looked for my cat. I looked everywhere then noticed I hadn't checked under my bed. When I looked under there my cat was laying there in a bloody mess. That's when I noticed 3 little kittens under the bed as well.

"Damn cat. You went and got yourself nocked up. What the heck. I should probably go get someone." I said looking at my new mother cat. I took out my cell and started to text some one.

**_"Hey get your but up here. I hve something to show_**_** you.**"_ I texted Seryna and Maggie. Within minoutes they were up here. They walked over to where I was and looked under my bed. There was a chorus of awwwws as they saw the new born kittens. They all crowded around as I heard more foot steps coming into my room.

"What are you ladies doing in here?" Sebastian asked. I waved him over to come and see the new born kittens."They're so adorable." Sebastian exclaimed.

"Yup I had no idea that she was pregnant. Now she's a mother. It stinks that she had t give birth under my bed though." I said. I went to go fetch a cardboard box and an old blanket to make a bed for the new kittens. I was in luck I found the cardboard box and the old blanket. I crwaled under the bed and my cat was getting a little nervous of me getting so colse."It's alright baby girl. I'm just going to put them in the box for a bed so they don't have to sleep under mine."

I soothed my cat and gentally picked up the first one. It was a blonde kitten just like sully and had little white paws. I picked up the next one it was a black cat with blonde paws. Now for the last one. This one was a blonde cat with black stripes. They were all extremely adorable. My cat crwaled in next to them and started to clean them. I stood up and went to go wash my hands of all my cats blood. When I came back all 3 kittens and my cat were sleeping. They deserved it. I'm gonna be here when they open their eyes. I wander what my mom will think. That got me wandering what was going on in my world. Where do they think we are. What do they think happened to us. The thoughts made me worry. I walked over to my friends with worried glances.

"Uhh guys we forgot one little peice when we came here." I said. They looked at me then realization dawned on them like it had for me.

"Our parents." They said in unison.

"Ya I wander what they think happened to us." I said taking out my phone.

**_"Guys get up here 2 my rm now emergency meeting we hve 2 discus somethin! :("_**I texted hannah and Chantel. With in a few minoutes they were running into my room. Then another chourus of awwws went up when they saw the kittens then faded when they saw our expressions.

"We forgot about our parents and where they think we are." I said seriously. They both facepalmed.

"I'll go back and see what's going on." Chantel said."I'll be back." With that she chanted the spell we said to get here...

(With Chantel)

I said the spell before anybody could protest and went through the portal. In a few minoutes I was back in Paige's house and no one was here. All the cars were gone so I walked out front and saw a peice paper hanging on the light post. I looked at it worry welled up inside me. There was a picture on it. The picture was of us. All of us crowded together smiling well of us except for Paige she never smiled in pictures. Her arms were around mine and Serynas with Maggie and Hannah in front. The caption below the picture read..._**"Have you seen these four highschool girls. If you have please contact police and the families."** _Under that read a whole bunch of contact info for people to call. I walked baclk inside Paige's house and found a copy of the news paper 2 days after we left. Again there was that picture. Under it the news paper read...**_"Four teenage girls... Chantel Emmanual, Paige Porter, Seryna Jacobs, and Hannah Jackson... All in their freshman year were reported missing two days ago after they all gathered at 15 year old Paige Porters' house. The Porter family says that they were aware of her having friends over and went out to run some arrands. When they returned the girls and their 3 family pets were gone. There was evidence of a struggle and the whole town wants to know where these girls could have gone." _**This was not good. I had to tell the others. I picked up my phone and took a picture of the news paper and the picture on the light post then sent it to them. Surprised a few minoutes later Paige sent a repy.

_**"Chantel hurry up and get back here ok... Grab me some clothes and my cats cat food o and maybe a box of frosted flakes if I hve any."** _She texted. I walked into her room and picked out her clothes throwing them into her duffelbag which was sitting on her bed, man was her room a mess. I threw in the cat food and the box of frosted flakes. Then headed back into her living room. It was a mess so I cleaned it up and her kitchen and her room. I was done in a few minoutes and then said the spell again. There was a flash of light and I was gone.

(Back With Paige)

Chantel left and we were left sitting there waiting for her return. After a few minoutes I got a textmessage. Surprisingly it was from chantel. It was a picture message. I did not like what I was seeing then showed it around. I sent back to get here soon but put in a request for her to grab me some clothes, cat food, and frosted flakes. In an hour she was back with my stuff. Darn I forgot to ask her to grab the dog food oh well.

"Thanks Chantelly I really appretiate it." I said walking over to her taking my bag.

"You're welcome and I cleaned up your room, living room, and your kitchen." Chantel said smiling.

"Ok... Wait I wander what is going to happen when they see that my room is clean along with the rest of the upstairs, the cat food and a box of frosted flakes is missing." I said thinking. Then realization dawned on me. I could just do an invisibility spell and go back."Guy's I'm going back. I will be back, but for now I'm gonnna turn invisible and ead over to our world ok."

Before anybody could argue I turned myself invisible and chanted the spell that we said to get here. In a few minoutes I was in my house again. Man this living room was clean. I headed over to the bathroom to look at my reflextion. As I entered I saw the mirror but not myself."It works." I whispered to myself. I walked around and sat down on my couch until I heard the car door slam. I walked over to the window and saw my mom and younger brothers getting out of the car. The looks on their faces were solem. They looked so sad it was almost to painful to watch. They made their way up the porch steps and in through the front door. I had to move to avoid someone bumping into me. My mom sat on the couch where I previously sat. When she looked up she gazed around the room. Her face was now in shock.

"What the... My mother exclaimed. She went running around the house then the last place of all. My room. Her face was ashen as she looked for something in my room. When she came back empty handed she slumped back down on the couch."It's gone her duffel bag and some of her clothes."

"Hey mom someone also stole our frosted flakes and the cat food." Scot yelled from behind the cabnet door.

"Why would someone steal frosted flakes and cat food." My mother asked skeptically. I turned and looked at the clock. It was now 8:00. It was time for my brother to go to bed. Just then another door slammed and I heard more footsteps coming into the house. I watched as my older brother came in. Head down with an ashen face.

"Did you find them or at least her." My mother asked with a twinkle of hope in her eyes.

"No I didn't who ever stole her gonna pay big time." Tyler said clenching his fists.

"I thought not we didn't have any luck either. Did you hear anything from Scooby?" My mom asked. Tyler shook his head." Alright then. We should all get some rest we've had a long day."

With that they all went to bed. As soon as they all fell asleep I walked over to each of them and gave them a kiss on the cheek. I walked into my older brothers room and placed the panguine I won for him that summer at a carnival under his arm. I took one last look at my family and headed back to be with my friends. As soon as I got back I walked over to then=m and hugged them.

"What did they think of the stolen frosted flakes." Chantel said.

"Scot was all shocked that someone would steal frosted flakes, but I missed these." I said taking out the box. I shooed everyone out before they woke up the kittens. I walked over to the box and stared at them...

That morning The kittens were up and feeding. My cat didn't seem to mind so I just sat there and watched. I still hadn't slept that night. That didn't bother me, but I knew it would bother the others. I was close to falling asleep last night, but forced myself to stay awake. I was still exauhsted mentally and physically. I got up and walked down to Serynas' room. I knocked then walked in. She was up and brushing her hair.

"Paige you didn't sleep last night now did you." Seryna asked.

"Nope and I feel fine." I lied.

"No you don't I can tell you look all pale and shaky." She said. I did feel pretty awful, but that didn't matter.

"I'm (caugh caugh) fine (caugh caugh). Trust me." I said caughing.

"Paige are you alright." Seryna asked.

"I'm (caugh caugh caugh) F- f-f- fine. (caugh caugh caugh caugh caugh caugh)." I said leaning against the door. By then I was uncontrollably caughing. My eye site went black and I heard a wack which I was pretty sure was me hitting the ground. I heard Seryna running and yelling for someone to come help before I blacked out. When I woke up again I was in my bed with Seryna iun a chair staring at a book.

"What are you doing you don't read." I said getting up. She looed up and hurried over to me. She put her hands on my shoulders and pushed me back down into bed."Let me up I'm fine."

"You said that last time and look at you now." She said worry in her eyes.

"Ya I'm in bed." I said trying to get up.

"Do you remember anything that happened before you passed out." Seryna said.

"All I remember was telling you I was fine." I said sitting up.

"Paige you had a caughing fit then passed out. You'vew been out for at least a day. You had a fever of 105 you were really sick." Seryna said.

Ya so. I was a little hot I need to get out of bed." I argued.

"No can do. Hey she's awake I need help with keeping her in bed!" Seryna yelled to someone. Just then Sebastian came in and ttied me to my bed.

"Let me go I have to get up." I yelled struggling. It was clear they weren't after leaving me there for an hour so I decided to take a nap...

(With Tyler in our world)

After a long day of dissapointment my mom sent us to bed. I felt like somone was watching us. It was weird how someone came in and stole our frosted flakes. Paige favorite cerial the cat food and some of her clothes. I sat on my bed for a while then fell asleep. In the middle of the night I woke with a gentle kiss on my cheek and a whisper saying I love you. That morning after dismissing it as a dream I woke with the panguine that Paige had won me in my arms and I was sure that I hadn't slept with it in my arms. There was only a few people that know about the panguine and only 2 that knew were I kept it. 1 was Paige and the other was me. I know I hadn't taken it out of it's hiding place. Maybe that wasn't a dream last night. That was impossible. She wasn't here we've checked everywhere with no luck. If she was hiding from us she wouldn't have come out of hiding now. Shes been gone for a few weeks. If she is hiding from us did she take our pets. She couldn't have gotten her friends to run away with her. She wouldn't do that to them. There was a sence that she had been here recently. Like a scent of here that was recognizable. It was strange but I felt as if I saw her but didn't. I ander if I'll ever see her again or if she's truly gone...

(Back With Paige)

"I wander if they'll ever get over the fact that I'm gone?" I asked them. By now Ceil had gotten curious as to where everyone went and had come to my room. He slightly freaked out when he saw the new kittens but not too much.

"Why would they. Their your family. You should give them some credit." Ceil said sitting next to me.

"You havn't seen the way they treated me when I was there. I was my mothers only daughter and I was treated horribly. My brothers would tell me they hate me on a daily bacis my mom would yell at me constintly. I would just hide away in my room all day and not talk to anyone. That is until Seryna and I got close. That's when I decided to be gone most of the time. I went to her house after school everyday and hung out until 8. On the weekends I would try to go somewhere other then my house. The only one who ever made me feel like I was loved in my family was my dad. He's my only reason I feel I little guilty for leaving." I said thinking about the painful memories. All my friends nodded. They all had seen a little bit of what my family life was like. Seryna nodded the most because she's seen how releived I was when I came over everyday.

"Surely it wasn't that horrible." Ceil said hopefully.

"On my birthday no one calls. On my brothers birthdays if they forget they call the next day. I'm forgotten in my family. My dad would make it his priority to make my birthday happy though still no one calls and when i see them next they're all surprsed that I'm older then I was the last time I saw them. I was like I'm the only forgettable person in my family. My grampa was supposed to pick me up from school one day. He forgot and sent his gf." I said making my point clear.

"She's right you know." Seryna said."Her last birthday she got her cake like a month late. Her brothers got their cakes on their birthdays or the next day."

"Hmmmm." Ceil said thinking about all the evidence. That's when he got up and walked out of the room. Thinking about my home life made me sad and angry. Just then I got a text message. It wasn't from anyone here. It was from... Austin... They all gathered around to read the text.

**_"Hey r u there?"_**

**_"Ya I'm here so rn't Chantel Maggie Hannah and Seryna... dont tell any1 tht we answered tho..."_**

**_"Y not... do u not want to be found..."_**

**_"It's not tht it's just tht u wont b able to track us threw these txts... its to complicated to explain though...we will be coming bk sometime tho dont get ur hopes up it may be a while I just hve some...bidness 2 take care of...b4 I can come bk... now remember shhhhhhh..."_**

**_"How do i no this is paige and not some weird person who says ur her..."_**

**_"bc stupid i am paige how am i supposed to prove it..."_**

**_"Do somthin tht only she would no..."_**

**_"ok ummmmm our slave convo when i was at rollerkingdom and then our fudge convo and i think i was at school..."_**

**_"hmmm u could hve just read her txt messages..."_**

**_"Hey stupid how am i supposed to no were i was tht night if i wasnt me... stupid..."_**

**_"Yup ur paige alright... i wont tell..."_**

**_"kk thx we apritiate it... well we gatta go by by..."_**

**_"ok? by..." _**

"That was weird..." I said putting my phone away.

"Ya that was... Soo we get inter dimencinal conection..." Seryna said puzzled..."Cool!"

"Ya now I'm ganna go to bed if you don't mind..." I said. With that they all filed out so I could go to bed. That night I fell asleep right away... When I woke up the sun was shining. It felt like a nice day. I got up and got ready for the day. My arm felt a ittle sore, but that was alright. I walke over to the box and looked at the kittens. They all were adoable. I walked out of my room ad down stairs. i ran into Ceil on the way.

"Guess where we're going today..." Ceil said.

"I don't know... Where?" I asked not willing to guess.

"You and I are going to the Trancy Manor." Ceil said with disgust.

"Alright it'll give me time to check up on Hannah and the tripplets. I'll be ready in a minoute." I said thinking about how I hadn't heard from Hannah recently. In a few minoutes we were on our way over to the Trancy Manor. The ride was long and bumpy. I was always on alert thinking of any possible way that things might go wrong.


End file.
